It's Snowing
by outawork
Summary: It's been a year since Judy and her Fox found the missing mammals and exposed Mayor Bellwether's conspiracy. Judy invites her Fox home to BunnyBurrow to celebrate Christmas. They love each other, but haven't found a way tell each other. This visit to BunnyBurrow bring them closer.
1. Chapter 1 - It's Snowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

It's Snowing

Judy got home from work and looked at her apartment. It was movie night and her Fox was coming over! She put a few things back in place and did a little cleaning. This apartment was much larger than her room back in her parent's burrow and her bedroom closet was larger than her place at the Grande Pangolin Arms. That was a bit of an exaggeration, but this place much better than that dump. She'd lived here a little more than a year and it had been almost a year and a couple of months since she'd come to Zootopia the first time.

She thought about all things that had happened in that short time. She'd become a police officer in ZPD and with help of her Fox they'd cracked the missing mammal case and put that corrupt mayor in prison. She winced knowing that she'd had started Zootopia down that destructive path by publicly expressing her own prejudices. Nick had called her on it and he'd been correct! Then she'd resigned and ran away. That was definitely a low point in her life.

After finding out that night howlers were poisonous flowers it had been the hardest thing she'd ever done going back to Nick and apologizing. Surprisingly he'd forgiven her and then helped solve the case exposing Dawn Bellwether conspiracy and stopping Zootopia from tearing itself apart along predator/prey lines. After that the city had offered to rehire her as a police officer (with a promotion and bit more money) and she readily accepted. Then her Fox went to the police academy and had become a police officer too! It was the proudest day of her life pinning that badge on his chest. Secretly she wanted to hug him and dance a little jig around the stage.

Then they'd assigned them to be partners which only made sense since all the other officers where larger and they were both about the same size. She thought that maybe someone recognized that since worked together so well in the past that it might be a good idea to keep them together. That was just fine with her since she was the senior officer and in charge of his breaking in period. Then she remembered their first day on patrol together. How could she forget – it was a turning point in her life!

"You know you love me."

Her heart thumped, but somehow she'd kept a straight face. God, she'd fallen in love with him!

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do."

But what she really wanted to say to her Fox was 'Yes, Nick, I do love you with all my heart.' She'd kept that bottled up inside for more than a year now and still hadn't done anything about it.

* * *

Nick pulled up at his bunny's apartment house and got out. His bunny, he thought. When had he fallen in love with her? When they'd first met he hustled her out of Z20.00 and even then he'd thought she was cute, but naïve. Then he thought about went they met the second time and winced. The mean things he'd said to her! He'd been such a jerk. Then third time they'd met she'd hustled him into helping her. She was no dumb bunny and he had to smile. Or when they were on the Skytram and she touched his arm and he pulled away, but God, her touch felt wonderful! He even tried to tell on her on his first day at the ZPD.

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do."

That had gotten his hopes up. He didn't think she'd throw herself into his arms, but he thought she'd at least smile.

He pulled his coat tighter around himself. It was December again and apparently it was going to be a cold one. Tonight was their movie night and he'd found a good one!

* * *

She heard the knock and opened the door. Her Fox stood there with that grin on his face holding up his pick. She held up hers and they both burst out laughing. Somehow they'd picked out the same hokey movie. He came in, hung up his coat, and sat on the couch. She brought a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and sat it between them. Her Fox picked up the remote and hit play.

The movie was so bad that it was good and they laughed like loons. Judy surreptitiously looked at her Fox and wondered what he thought of her. They worked all day together and most nights when she had nothing else to do they would do something together. He must feel something for her since she knew he didn't date and he must have noticed that she never did either. The movie ended and he looked at her.

"Carrots, since we picked the same movie we have a little time," he said and smiled. "What do like to do now?"

She smiled too.

"Let's talk," she said and saw him wince a bit.

"OK," he said and drew out the word.

What minefield did I step onto this time, he thought.

"I remember you said that you said that you were taking vacation for Christmas." He nodded. "I think I told you I am too. Well, I'm going back to BunnyBurrow. I know you told me that you didn't have any family and I don't think anyone should be alone on Christmas. Nick, I would like you to come with me and celebrate with my family."

"Let me think about it."

"Sure."

* * *

He was touched and really happy that she would ask him. He didn't really want to spend Christmas alone either. Actually he'd never been outside of Zootopia. Then he wondered how all those Rabbits would react to a Fox. Well they must have a few Foxes in BunnyBurrow.

"Since we still have some time would you like to go out and do something?" he asked.

"OK, a new Snarlbucks Coffee opened a few blocks down," she said and smiled. "I've been wanting to try it. We can walk it if you don't mind."

"It's cold."

"That's OK."

He put on his coat and then helped his bunny on with hers. It was pink with a white fur collar. Then she put on a cream color muffler with matching mittens. He looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Fluff, you look…"

"Don't you say it!"

"CUTE!"

She growled and then swatted him. He pretended to duck and then laughed.

"Come on," he said and opened the door for her.

* * *

As they walked she looked up at her Fox. She wondered if it looked odd to the other animals for a Fox and Rabbit to be walking together. Actually she didn't really care! He opened the door for her and she reveled in the warmth. Then she wondered when they'd have their first snow. She certainly hoped it snow for Christmas.

"So what would you like?" he asked and winked. "My treat!"

She looked at the menu and smiled.

"Hot chocolate," she said.

"Make it two," he told the barista holding up two fingers.

"Whipped cream?" she asked.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"That'll be Z5.00."

Her Fox passed her a Z5.00 bill and dropped Z2.00 in her tip jar.

"Thanks," she said.

After waiting for a few minutes their drinks came and they sat at a booth by the window. For a time they sipped their hot chocolate and just stared out watching the traffic pass by.

"Judy, I'd like to come with you to BunnyBurrow if it's OK with your parents."

She touched his arm and gave it a squeeze, but this time she noted that her fox didn't mind her touch.

* * *

Nick knocked on his bunny's door and when she opened it he noticed that she wasn't quite ready.

"You're early. It's only 10."

"Well, I thought we might have lunch at the train station since the one for BunnyBurrow doesn't leave till noon."

"I guess I'd better hurry up then."

He smiled and sat on the couch. Ten minutes later she was ready and he helped his bunny with her jacket. It was the same one and he smiled.

"Don't even think it!"

This time there was a bit of a smile on her face.

"Judy, you look cute." he said and tapped the muffler around her neck.

This time he noted that his bunny blushed just a little.

* * *

Her Fox helped her with her bag and they found a seat together. A few of the other animals gave them odd looks, but she stared at them until they looked away. She looked at her Fox and she was glad he hadn't noticed. He seemed to be engrossed in his book and he got out hers. Before she knew it three hours had passed.

"Nick, there is an observation bubble on this car. We'll be coming into BunnyBurrow soon and I thought you might want to have a look. He put in his bookmark and put it away.

"OK, Fluff."

She noticed a few of the other Rabbit ears go up and she smiled. As she started up the stairs she felt her Fox beside her and his hand in the middle of her back and she smiled again. They were alone for which she was grateful since she'd notice a few other animals still glancing at them every once in a while. She didn't understand how or why they could be so rude. Then she started to recognize the area they passed through and started to describe it to her Fox. Finally he knelt so they could be at eyelevel.

"I did notice," he said and she sighed.

"It's just rude!"

"I liked your solution to just stare back at them," he said and smiled. "I guess a Fox and a Rabbit together is big deal out here in the country."

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"God, now we sound like we're a bunch of hicks!"

Nick laughed and patted her arm.

"But you're a cute hick."

"Thanks."

For a while they just watched the scenery passed by.

"You are now entering BunnyBurrow Population 83,123,543…, 44…, 45…, 46…"

Judy blushed and Her Fox laughed.

"What can I say? Apparently Rabbits are very prolific."

Judy's blush deepened.

* * *

The train slowed and then finally came stop at the station. Nick followed his bunny down the stairs and out of passenger car. He stayed close not wanting lose track of her in the sea of Rabbits and other animals.

"Judy … Judy!"

"Dad! Mom!"

His bunny came to a stop before two older Rabbits and he stood behind her.

"Judy, a F-O-X followed you from the train and is standing right behind you," her father whispered.

His bunny and older female Rabbit both facepalmed and he laughed out loud.

"Judy, I assume you know…" her mother began.

"Nick. Remember I told you my partner was a Fox and also, I told you that I was bringing someone home for Christmas. So here we are."

"Well …"

"Well what!"

He put a hand on Judy's shoulder and turned his bunny around. He knelt so they were at eyelevel.

"Judy, it's not big a deal. Your parents are just a bit surprised. That's all. I'm not offended, but I am a bit amused."

He chuckled.

"But…"

"Nicholas P. Wilde," he said extending a hand to her father.

The older Rabbit hesitantly took it and the Rabbit's hand disappeared into his. Nick noticed that he was actually shaking.

"Stuart Hopps and this is my wife Bonnie."

He turned to his bunny's mother.

"Bonnie," he said extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you both."

* * *

Her parents had brought the old pickup truck to the station, but not all four of them could ride in the cab. Her Fox had volunteered to ride in the back and she'd nixed that idea immediately.

"Dad, please go home and get the car."

"But…," her Fox began.

"No!" she said and tapped her foot. "Nick, you'll be frozen be the time we get home."

Her parents went to get the car. Then she took her Fox's hand and led him into the station. They walked to coffee shop.

"So what would you like?" she asked and squeezed his hand. "My treat!"

Her Fox looked at her and chuckled and then looked at menu. He smiled.

"Hot chocolate".

"Make it two," she told the waitress.

"Whipped cream?" she asked.

"Yes," they said simultaneously and then laughed.

"That'll be Z3.50."

She gave the waitress a Z5.00 bill and dropped the change in her tip jar.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well it's certain cheaper here," her Fox said.

They sat by the window, sipped their hot chocolate, and watched the crowd.

* * *

He sat in the back seat with his bunny as Stu drove. He kept looking in the rearview mirror keeping an eye on them. Nick only smiled and shook his head.

"So what does your family your usually do for Christmas?"

"Oh, just the normal things. We have a big tree, presents, sing carols …"

"Judy, do you sing?"

His bunny blushed a bit.

"Yes."

"Would you sing for me?"

"Sure," she said and smiled. "We're almost there."

* * *

Her father pulled into the garage and they got their bags out of the trunk. She took her Fox's hand and led him into her parent's burrow.

"It's not as big as I thought."

"Nick, it's a burrow so…"

"Most of it is underground," her Fox said and thumped his forehead. "Clever bunny!"

"Dumb Fox!"

They both laughed and stared at each other. When they looked up they were surrounded by Rabbits.

"Judy," came a hesitant voice.

"Jill!" she said and hugged her younger sister. She released her and then turned to her Fox. "Jill, this is my friend Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

Her Fox knelt so they could be at eyelevel and held out a hand. Despite herself Jill smiled and took it.

"Jill Marie Hopps, nice to meet you."

Nick smiled.

"You remind me a lot of another bunny I know."

Jill giggled and rest of the Rabbits swarmed them. Judy saw her Fox sit and then to be surrounded by a number of her younger siblings.

* * *

Nick had never seen Rabbits this young. Most of them stood on hind legs sniffing the air. He looked at his bunny and she only giggled.

"You're a Fox!"

"I am."

"Why are you here?"

"Judy invited me."

"Are you going to eat us?" a small female kit asked.

"I'd never eat a beautiful little bunny like you."

He set his hand in front of her and she sniffed it. Then she touched a finger and backed away. After a minute she returned and crawled into his hand. She was just a little larger than his palm and used both hands to lift her to eyelevel. She stood in his palm and he put other hand behind her just in case. Then Judy came and sat beside him.

"Are you having fun meeting the family?"

"Yes, actually I am."

"I see you made a friend."

"You have a lot of teeth," the kit said.

"Ann, Foxes have more teeth than bunnies."

"Judy, has he ever bit you?"

Purple eyes met green ones and they both laughed.

* * *

"Mayor Bellwether was telling me how she was going to stay in power by turning all the prey animals against predators."

"I was acting like a savage Fox growling and stalking Judy."

"And I was backed up against a wall and Nick crept closer growling all the time. Then he lunged forward and seized my throat in his jaws. I screamed."

She actually screamed like did in the museum. Then she noticed that all the eyes were looking past her and she turned to see her parents.

"Hi," she said.

Bonnie had her hand to mouth and her father was pale as a ghost.

"We we just telling the kids how we caught Mayor Bellwether and you heard all that didn't you."

They both nodded.

"Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!"

Her Fox chuckled.

* * *

Nick looked around his bunny's room and he wondered if she ever threw anything away. There was a telescope, baseball equipment, a soccer ball, basketball, and a guitar among a lot of other things.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it," he said and smiled. "It remind me of my room when I lived at home."

He lay down on the couch.

"Making yourself at home?"

"Yes."

"If we want some supper we'd better get up there soon."

He followed he bunny to the dining room and it had been set up as a buffet. They got in line and he picked out a few things they he liked.

"I have something to do," she said and grinned. "I'll be down in a few minutes. OK?"

"No problem."

He watched his bunny disappear into the kitchen. Ten minutes later she rejoined him and set a sealed bowl on the table. He looked at his bunny and she grinned again.

"For you, Nick. Merry Christmas."

"You're a day early."

He pealed the lid off and smell hit him. He salivated so much he had to swallow. The speared a piece of the meat with his fork and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and closed his eyes.

"Chicken!" he said after he swallowed. "Judy, thank you. I haven't had chicken since I lived at home. Where did you find it?"

"There are a few Foxes here in BunnyBurrow who raise them for food. I just called ahead and they deliver."

"I'd like to get some more."

"I'll get you some more so you can take it back to Zootopia."

He smiled with his mouth full and gave her a thumbs up. She giggled.

* * *

When they finished she took their plates back up stairs. When she returned her Fox was stretched out on the couch.

"You know what tonight is, don't you."

"Christmas Eve."

She smiled.

"It's movie night!"

She went to the closet and pulled out a large box.

"You're choice!"

Her fox sat before the box, cracked his knuckles, and opened it. He found two that he wanted to see, but couldn't decide.

"Let's watch both," she said being practical. "I'll get some popcorn."

She was back in ten minutes with popcorn and the first movie was an adventure. The hero was a Fox, of course, and heroine was stunning vixen. She looked at her Fox and he was practically drooling, but she had to admit the movie was excellent. When the second movie started her Fox started to yawn and during the second half he laid down. Then she started to yawn. Somewhere toward the end they both fell asleep.

* * *

Nick woke and felt toasty warm. Then he tried to movie his arm and it was numb. He pulled back the blanket and his bunny was using it as pillow. She looked beautiful and he smiled.

"Judy," he said and she moaned. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes mom."

"Judy, it's Christmas morning. Don't you want to open you presents?"

Then she yawned and she opened her eyes. Green eyes met purple ones.

"Morning Nick."

"Morning Fluff."

Then he watched her eyes widen and he smiled.

"Why are in sleeping together?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

She seemed to turn pink for head to toe.

"No!"

"Well we were watching the second movie and I guess you fell asleep in my arms."

"And then?"

"We must have slept together all night." She sighed. "But I wonder who put the blanket on us?"

"Merry Christmas!"

They looked up to see Jill standing there watching them.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she said and smiled. "You two looked so cute sleeping together last night. How often do you sleep together?"

For a moment Judy lost her voice and her ears turn a cherry red. Jill giggled.

"Th … This is the first time."

"Anyway I thought you might get cold last night so I cover you two up," she said and Judy sighed. "What? Did you think it was mom?"

Jill laughed.

"You better get a move on. Breakfast is almost ready and then we'll be open presents. Oh, it snowed last night too."

* * *

Judy felt like her mother was staring at them during the entire meal. She'd made her Fox some more chicken and he quickly ate it hoping none the Rabbits noticed. It took a couple of hours to get presents distributed to her 283 siblings.

"Ann," Bonnie said and handed the kit her present.

"Nick."

The package was passed to her Fox and he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Open it."

It was a framed picture of her pinning on his badge.

"Judy," Bonnie said. "That's it."

"Now open yours."

It was a necklace with a gold heart on the chain.

"Thank you Nick!" she said and hugged him. "Let's go outside and have some fun in the snow."

* * *

He stood beside of his bunny as they looked at the beauty around them. Then he looked over her and she was hiding something.

"What's that behind your back, Judy?"

"Nothing."

Snowflakes started to slowly drifting down.

"Look! It's snowing!" he said looking up.

"Why, yes Nick," she said flipping a snowball into the air, "yes it is."

She threw it and he tried to duck, but it hit him the back of the head. His bunny ran and he chased her. When he was close enough he pounced. He looked down at her and she was beautiful.

"I love you," he said and smiled.

Then she reached up and touched his face.

"I love you too."

Then he moved closer and their lips met. Their first kiss seemed to stretch on forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - By The Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

By The Fire...

Judy got home from work and looked at her apartment. It was movie night and her Fox was coming over! Memories from six months ago came back to her. They'd spent Christmas together in BunnyBurrow and finally confessed their love for each other. Then they shared their first kiss. Judy felt her face grow warm and putted her ears down to cover it. She giggled. They'd kissed often enough after that, but none had compared to that first time. She felt her blush deepen and a moment later the doorbell rang.

She ran to the door, opened it, and smiled at her beautiful fox. Of course, she'd never tell him that since it would hurt his sensitive male ego. She giggled and her Fox smiled at her.

"Fluff, why are you blushing?" he asked and reached down to touch her face. "We haven't done anything yet." He winked and her ears turned a cherry red. "Just tell old Nick all about it and maybe…"

Then she leapt into his arms and he staggered back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lengthened and Judy soon found that she could hold her breath longer than her Fox. When she broke the kiss her Fox took in a deep breath and stared at her.

"Wow!" he said and smiled. "And I thought we were just going to watch movies."

"And so we are," she said and took his hand. "Come on!" She led him to the couch and sat next to him. "So what movie did you bring?" He reached into his overnight bag and showed her. "Oh! A love story. When did get to be such a romantic?"

"When I met this certain beautiful bunny."

"Anyone I know?"

Then she felt his fingers on her ribs and he began to tickle her.

"Oh Nick! Please stop!" she said between giggles.

After a couple of minutes he stopped and then green eyes met purple ones.

"Judy, I love you!"

She smiled up at her Fox and reached up to touch his face.

"And I love you too my handsome Fox," she said and giggled. "God, we sound like one of those awful romance novels. She swooned at her Fox's touch!"

She leaned back breathless and he laughed.

"His muscles rippled as lifted his beautiful bunny into his arms."

She felt her Fox's hand on the back of her neck and then he lifted her. She let her head lull back fully exposing her throat. At the first touch of his tongue she moaned. She reached for the back of his head trying to pull him closer, but he resisted. His tongue ruffled her fur and then brushed her skin. She moaned a bit louder and tugged at his fur.

After another minute his resistance ended and she felt her Fox's jaws open. They slipped over her throat and she gasped. Later she felt a growl begin in his chest as the pressure increased. She remembered that first time at the museum. She was surprised, frightened, and then aroused. She was just glad that her Fox had been there to hold her up afterward. The pressure increased and she gasped for air. Was this what prey felt like eons ago when predators were savage? Then he shook her and just at the point of pain her back arched. Her Fox released her and the growl erupted. Then she shuttered with pleasure.

When reason returned she felt her Fox's weight and hugged him tight. Then she felt his heart thumping and his breath came in long draws.

"Nick?"

"Fluff, that was wonderful!"

She giggled.

"Maybe we could do it again after the movie."

Nick laughed.

* * *

Judy woke and heard the shower. She lay there for a minute listening and then pulled up covers and went back to sleep.

"Fluff time to wake up," he said giving her a little shake. She moaned and turned over. "Fluff." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Time to rise and shine."

"I'm being held hostage by my bed," she said and turned back.

"Then maybe I should rescue you."

Her Fox leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes finally opened and she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he said and smiled. "Your couch is quite comfortable as always."

"You look so handsome this morning."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he said returning her smile. "Why don't we go out for breakfast? It's Saturday, remember?"

"Where?"

"How about the Snarlbucks Coffee?"

"OK. Let me get a shower and I'll be ready in 15."

"You're the only female in Zootopia who can say that truthfully."

"You!" she said and swatted him lightly.

He picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and headed to the bathroom.

"Put me down!" she yelled thumping his back and giggling.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" he asked. "I swear won't even peek."

"Right."

"Junior Ranger Scout's honor," he said raising three fingers in the traditional salute.

He set her down, removed his tie, and tied it over his eyes. She gave him the finger and he laughed.

"Right, no peeking. I don't want you drooling all over my naked body."

"Not all over just a couple of places."

She blushed and then giggled.

* * *

"14 minutes and 37 seconds," he said as she entered the living room. "A new record!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on!"

He opened the door and then stood aside. As she passed by she gave him a wink. He locked the door, pulled it to, and locked the deadbolt with his key. He caught up to his bunny and took her hand. She squeezed his and they both smiled at each other. As they walked the few blocks Judy noticed only a few animals stare at them. She let go of his hand and put an arm around him. Then she felt her fox put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

He held the door for his bunny and then followed her in. Nick was always a gentlefox.

"Thank you," she said and took his hand again.

"So what shall we have?"

"I think I'll have a bagel with butter and honey."

"Remember sugar isn't good for bunnies," he said and his bunny made a face. "I'm just trying to help you out here."

His bunny sighed.

"One toasted bagel with butter and black coffee," she said to the barista.

"Ok. Sir?"

"I'm going to have … Judy, they have chicken eggs!"

They picked up their food and sat at a table by the window. Halfway through the meal the first part of a bad day walked through the door. The three Jackals simply walked to head of the line and tried to order.

"You need to get at the end of the line!" the barista said.

"And if we don't," one of them said.

"I won't take your order."

Despite herself Judy laughed aloud and immediately the Jackals zeroed in on her. They started walking toward their table.

"Shit!" Nick said and looked at his bunny. "It was funny."

They stopped at the table and looked at them.

"So Rabbit you think its funny?"

"Actually I thought it was funny too," Nick said.

"We weren't talking to you Fox!"

"If you're talkin' to her you're talkin' to me."

"What is she your girlfriend?"

"Actually I am," Judy said and smiled at her Fox.

"What's wrong Fox couldn't find a vixen to stick it in."

One of the other Jackals leaned into the booth and touched Judy's arm. Then she was nine years old ago again as another bully loomed over her.

"Why do you come with …"

That was all he got out before Judy's feet connected with his face. The Jackal was knocked off his feet and flew back five feet before his head connected with floor. As the second Jackal started to move toward Judy his head was enveloped in black dust. Then he fell to the floor clawing at his eyes trying to remove a fist full of black pepper that her Fox had thrown in his face. Then he upended the table and third Jackal jumped back just in time to get a face full of Fox Away. Nick looked at his bunny and she smiled and then shrugged. Her Fox rolled his eyes.

Judy saw a flash and then smelled burnt fur as Nick tased the Jackal on the floor. Just as he tased the other one a tranquilizer dart flew past his head and he dropped behind the table. They heard a scream behind them and Judy leapt across the room.

"I'm a police officer!" Nick yelled, but the darts just kept coming.

Judy landed behind the counter where the barista cowered. The Deer started to rise and Judy pushed her back down. She needed another weapon since she'd emptied the Fox Away. There were knives of course, but she'd have to get too close. She needed something heavy that she could throw and then she spotted it. She grabbed the sugar dispenser and hefted it. It was thick glass with a metal top and weighed she guessed 3 pounds. She smiled.

Nick peaked around the table and another dart flew past his face. Now they were starting to advance toward him. The first two were Wolves and last was a Rhino. He sighed and wondered who these idiots were. Certainly not ZPD since they would have identified themselves.

"Hey!"

He heard Judy's voice and peaked around the table again. The Wolf turned something hit him above the eye and exploded in a white cloud. He fell face first to the floor and his dart pistol skidded across the it. Judy pounced on the weapon and leapt. She hit the wall behind the rhino and shot the other Wolf in the back of neck. The Rhino started to raise his weapon and Nick pushed the table forward. This distracted him from two things - Judy and the vixen coming through the door with very large handgun.

"Drop it," the vixen said cocking the hammer back.

"I'm a police officer."

"And I'm a vixen with a handgun pointed at your head."

Needless to say the dart gun clattered to the floor and the Rhino lay down with his hands behind his back.

"Catherine," Nick said surprised.

"Nicky," the vixen said and smiled.

"Nick, who's she?" Judy asked.

"My mother."

* * *

Chief Bogo looked at the animals sitting across his desk: three Foxes, a Rabbit, and an irate Wolf. Of all the officers he had why did always have to be these two. They were just trouble magnets. Then he looked at the very large handgun lying on his desk. He signed.

"I want that vixen arrested!" Wolf cried.

"Captain Lobo, the vixen has a carry permit."

"My name is Catherine Wilde!" she said and Bogo glared at her. She laughed. "That might work on your officers, but …"

"Mom."

"Anyway my client is well within her rights to carry that weapon and to defend her son."

"And who might you be?" Chief Bogo asked.

"James Wilde, Attorney at Law," he said and put his card on the desk.

"And why are you here?"

"I called my nephew and explained what happened," Catherine said and smiled. "I thought we might need someone actually knows the law."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"In my 50 years I've found that the law is interpreted very loosely by the ZPD went it comes to Foxes. You may take what happened at the coffee shop this morning as a case in point."

The vixen smiled at Chief Bogo and winked.

"I have two officers in the hospital!" the Wolf said.

"And you're just lucky you don't have one in the morgue too," James said. "Catherine would have well within her rights to have used lethal force."

The wolf stood and took one step toward the Fox.

"Captain sit down now!" Chief Bogo bellowed standing.

The Wolf sat and Catherine laughed. Bogo glared at the vixen.

"Does that look really intimidate your officers?"

"Shut up!"

"Or what?" Catherine said and smirked. "You're going glare at me again?"

"Mom."

Judy laughed.

"Officer Hopps, do you find this funny?"

"Sorry sir."

Chief Bogo sat in his chair and grunted.

"Anyway, after reviewing the statements given by the witnesses and watching the 17 videos of the incident which have been posted online so far in my opinion no laws have been broken by my clients. Obviously the Jackals committed assault and battery and attempted assault and battery on Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde also had the legal right to defend his partner."

"As to the other ZPD officers reckless endangerment, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery of police officer, and failing to identify themselves as ZPD officers. These are some of the charges that could be brought against them. Since these officers failed to identify themselves my clients had the right to defend themselves up to and including the use of deadly force. Then there's civil liability. Since these officers were acting as agents of the city and assaulted my clients the city can be held libel for damages."

"The city may also have some lawsuits on its hands from the six civilians who were struck by darts. Also, you might impress on your officers the importance of identifying themselves as officers and if someone else does identify themselves as such that they stop firing long enough to let them do so by showing an ID or badge. Oh just to remind you the courts have taken a very dim view of any type of retaliation."

He pointedly looked at the wolf.

"And you know how it is for Foxes – guilty until proven innocent."

"Mom."

That rated another glare from Chief Bogo and the vixen snickered.

"All of you just get out of my office!" he said standing. "Except you Captain."

The Wolf stayed where he was and the vixen laughed. Bogo glared at her again and she reached for her pistol.

"Officer Wilde!"

"Sir."

"Take this weapon and return it to its owner after she leaves this building."

"Yes sir."

"Also, Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps you are on vacation starting Monday."

"But sir, our vacation doesn't start until Monday after next," Judy said.

"Take next week off too!"

"Sir we don't …"

"Thank you, sir," Nick said cutting off his bunny.

He picked up the pistol and quickly ushered his bunny out of the office. James shut the door and they heard shouting from within.

"Nick!"

"Fluff, we just got an extra week off with the chief's blessing. Let's get out of her before he changes his mind!"

"Oh," she said getting a thoughtful look on her face and then smiling.

"Anyone for lunch?" Catherine asked.

* * *

They sat in Catherine's kitchen while she began lunch.

"I saw you pin Nick's badge on and even then I could tell you two were interested in each other. So tell me all about how you met. The TV and newspapers didn't really go into details."

"Well…," Nick began.

"Nick, you told me you had no family!"

His bunny's foot tapped rapidly on the floor.

"Well carrots…"

"Because I told him to," Catherine said and Judy looked at her surprised. "Judy, I know what it's like be attracted to someone who's not the same species." Nick raised an eyebrow, cocked his head, and looked at his mother. "It happened before I met your father. Anyway, I didn't want you worrying about what I thought and wanted things to develop between you and Nicky without me getting in the way."

Judy sighed.

"Like mother like son," Judy said. "Catherine, don't you think I notice animals stare at us? And to tell you the truth I don't really give a damn if they do or not. I love Nick and he loves me. And if they don't like it they can go straight to he…blazes."

Catherine stooped and hugged the bunny.

"There's no fool like an old fool."

* * *

Nick gave his bunny the grand tour of his mother's home until lunch was ready. Catherine had kept his room exactly the same as it was when he'd left. His bunny smiled as she explored every inch of it. He smiled too watching her and then lay on his bed. It felt just the same and he closed his eyes. He felt his bunny crawl on the bed and put her head on his shoulder. Then he put an arm around her and relaxed. Soon his breathing slowed and a few minutes later they both drifted off to sleep.

Catherine came looking them and smiled when she found them asleep in each other's arms. She knew that he was in love with Judy and she with him. Long before she'd met Nick's father there had been a Wolf, but that ended before it hardly started. One of her younger brothers had found them talking with his arm around her. He'd told their parents and that had been the end of it. She guessed that things can change in 35 years. She would've never guessed that her hard headed son would take a Rabbit for a lover.

She covered them and left them sleep. Then she ate a little of it for lunch and put rest in the refrigerator. Late in the afternoon they finally came down.

"Catherine, sorry missing lunch," Judy said.

"No problem we've just have it for supper," she said and patted Judy's shoulder. "You two were just tired from all the excitement this morning."

"You're right," Nick said. "I just lay on my old bed and it just felt perfect."

"And you two looked so cute sleeping together."

Judy's ears turned pink and Nick looked at the floor. Catherine laughed and hugged them both.

* * *

Judy thought Catherine was a great cook. The vegetables were excellent! She'd have to ask for her recipes.

"So what kind of meat are you two eating?" she asked sniffing the air. "It looks like chicken, but it smells a bit different?"

"Fluff, does the smell bother you?"

"No," she said and sniffed the air again.

He smiled as he watched his bunny nose twitch. She looked so cute! Then he noticed Catherine grinning at him.

"It's called turkey," Catherine said, "and it a bit milder then chicken." She took another bite and looked at them. "I was wondering what you two are going to do on your vacation?"

"We decided to go back to BunnyBurrow," Judy said and smiled at her Fox. "We had lot of fun there."

"So what did you two do?"

Judy blushed.

"We shared our first kiss," Nick said and grinned, "and she told me that she loved me."

"and," Catherine prompted raising an eyebrow.

"I told her that I loved her."

The vixen smiled.

"So I still haven't heard how you two met."

"On my first day I was assigned to be a meter maid," Judy said and looked at her Fox. "I saw this suspicious Fox enter an ice cream shop…"

* * *

"Nicholas, you're the luckiest Fox who ever lived," Catherine said after Judy had gone upstairs, "and Judy is most understanding Rabbit in existence. You will never find anyone else like her." She grabbed his arm and pulled her son close. "So take some advice from an old vixen. You listen to her, you be kind to her, and you love her. Understand?"

"Yes mother."

She cuffed him lightly and then she kissed his cheek.

"Good!"

His bunny returned and Nick immediately hugged her and then kissed her. The lovers got lost in the moment and vixen just sat quietly and watched. After a minute she raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. The lovers look at her surprised and then both blushed. The vixen only smiled.

"So why don't you stay over tonight. After church and Sunday dinner I'll drive you two home."

"Thank you Catherine," Judy said still blushing. "I'm going to call my parents and ask them if we can come Monday or Tuesday." She looked at her Fox and smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with us."

Nick looked surprised and then hugged his bunny.

"Yes, mom, please come with us," he said. "I think you'd love BunnyBurrow."

Catherine was touched. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'd love to come."

* * *

Catherine met them at the train station and had already bought the tickets. Then she took them lunch.

"Catherine, you don't have to do this."

"Too late I've already done it!"

"Carrots, you might as well give up."

His bunny sighed and the vixen grinned. The waitress took their orders and they talked about BunnyBurrow. Just as the food arrived Judy's ears went up.

"Ben!"

Catherine turned and saw a handsome Cheetah coming through the crowd toward them. When he was close Judy leapt into his arms and hugged him.

"So you're leaving for BunnyBurrow today?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. "Let me introduce you to Catherine."

Green eyes met golden ones. The vixen smiled and the Cheetah blushed. Judy looked at them and hopped down.

"Catherine Wilde," she said and held out a hand.

He took it and smiled.

"Benjamin Clawhauser."

"I remember you where on the front desk at Precinct One."

"You were the vixen in the Chief's office!" he said and laughed. "God! I've never seen him so pissed! I thought he was going to have a stroke!"

"Then my plan almost worked."

Ben looked at her and laughed, but the vixen only smiled. She put a hand on his arm and guided him to a chair.

"Ben, why don't you have lunch with us?"

"OK. Sure," he said and didn't take his eyes from hers.

"Ben was the first animal I met when I started work," Judy said.

"Judy helped me out a lot," he said looking at Catherine. "So did Nick too. We work out every morning."

Judy and her Fox looked at each other and Judy raised an eyebrow. For the rest of the meal the Cheetah and vixen had eyes for only each other.

"I need to get back to work," Ben said and stood.

"Ben, I enjoyed talking to you," Catherine said and rose.

Impulsively she hugged him and for a moment he froze. Then he returned the hug and heard the vixen sigh.

"Ben," she whispered, "I'd like to talk to you again."

"OK."

Ben waved and then disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

The train ride was almost over before they knew it and they'd gone to the observation bubble for the last twenty minutes. Judy's described the sights as her had for Nick months before. When they got off the train Judy's parents met them.

"Dad, this is Catherine."

The vixen smiled.

"Stuart Hopps," he said and took her hand. "This is my wife Bonnie."

Bonnie held out her hand, but Stu hadn't released Catherine's.

"Oh sorry!" he said when he finally did.

Nick looked at his bunny and they both smiled. This time her parents brought the car and the ride was mostly uneventful. The vixen smiled at Stu each he looked in the rear view mirror causing him to drift.

"Stu is something wrong with the car?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bon. We'll be home soon."

They pulled in and several Rabbits were waiting for them.

"Nick!"

"Jill!" he said hugging her. "How have you been doing?"

"Good."

"Jill could you help our guests," Stu said. "Your mother and I need to talk."

"Sure."

"What's got into them?" Nick said watching them hurry away.

He looked Jill and she smirked. Then he turned to Judy and she was blushing. The vixen laughed.

"Nick, remember that talk when you were 13."

Nick facepalmed and everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Catherine will be staying with me next door and supper will be in an hour."

"OK Jill," Judy said.

The vixen followed Jill and looked around the room.

"I cleaned out the top two drawers for you," Jill said. "You need a hand?"

"No, it'll only take a minute."

"The bathroom's over there."

"Thanks."

"Well we'd better get going or they'll be nothing left."

Jill knocked on her sister's door and then led them through the burrow to the backyard.

Catherine paused on the porch and looked.

"That's a lot of rabbits," the vixen said and then headed for the largest group of kits.

When she got close all the kits stood and sniffed the air. She lay down facing them. One kit a bit older than the others hopped closer and scented her.

"You're a Fox."

"Yes."

"You smell like Nick."

"I'm Nick's mother."

She sat against a tree and soon was surrounded by kits. Some sat in her lap and others clung onto her fur.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes!" came a chorus of voices.

* * *

Nick and his bunny sat by the camp fire and ate. When they'd finished he sat against a tree with his bunny in his lap leaning against his chest. He rested his head on hers and she looked up at him amused.

"Looks like my mother's having fun."

"And so are the kits."

To her surprise her Fox took her in his arms and kissed her. It grew so quiet that only sounds were those of the campfires and the cricket's chirping. Then he broke the kiss, stood, set her on her feet, and went to one knee. He held out a velvet box with a ring whose stone caught the fire light and sparkled.

"Judith Laverne Hopps will you please marry me?"

She leapt into his arms knocking onto his back and looked down at her Fox.

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Joy of Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

The Joy of Autumn

Judy got back in the car, looked at her sleeping Fox, and smiled. It had been three months since he'd proposed to her. She knew he was tired from the long busy week at the ZPD and was glad that he'd agreed to let her drive the rest of the way. They were lucky to half a day off on Friday for this long weekend. He woke when she started the car.

"Judy," he said still muzzy from sleep.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know another bunny who'd be drivin' your car?" she said and he yawned. Then she put a hand under his muzzle and gently lifted his head until purple eyes met green ones. "Nick, I love you."

He smiled and pulled her close. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Then he nibbled an ear and she giggled.

"Judy, I've always loved you," he said and rubbed his face against hers.

Then she pulled back and took his face in her hands.

"We're not going to my parent's burrow," she said and his eyebrows rose. "I had an idea while I was driving so I stopped to call them. Nick, I know a place nearby where we can stay," she said and smiled, "but we'll still visit my parents. First we need to get something to food and few other things."

"Sure Fluff," he said and hugged his bunny.

Her Fox soon fell asleep again.

* * *

When they got out Nick looked at the sign and chuckled. The store was named 'The Wild Fox.' He looked at his bunny and she grinned.

"You're a sly bunny," he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Nick being the gentlefox he was, opened the door, stood aside, and let his bunny precede him.

"Judy!" came a voice and a red blur jumped into her arms.

Nick studied the young tod who he guessed was about thirteen. When he pulled back from Judy the tod glared up at Nick.

"I knew Judy before you did and when I'm a bit older I'm going to marry her!"

"Look like I have a bit of competition."

She turned to her Fox and stuck out her tongue. Nick chuckled.

"Mike, now be nice to Nick."

Nick grinned and then Judy kissed the young tod on the cheek. He blushed and then smiled looking pleased with himself. Then he looked at Nick again and smirked.

"Mom, Judy's here!"

A minute later an attractive vixen who reminded him of a younger version his mother came out. She smiled at him and dropped to her knees and hugged Judy.

"Good to see you Judy," she said and then looked a Nick. "So this is the famous Nicholas P. Wilde."

Nick smiled.

"Nick, this is Mary."

"Nice to meet you," he said, grinned, and then held out a hand.

Mary took it.

"I warned you about tods," she said and gave him a vixen's grin. "If he gets too frisky just kick him where it hurts."

Nick winced and both females chuckled.

"I don't have to worry," she said in a stage whisper. "Nick is always a gentlefox."

"Tods are sneaky and I know from personal experience," she said glancing at her kit and then smiling back at them. "Just you keep an eye on him. Anyway, I have your order ready to go."

Judy smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Mary led them to the counter and put several bags on it.

"Mike, please go get the bag marked 'Judy' out of the frig."

The young tod was back in a minute and handed the bag to Judy. Then she kissed him on the cheek again. Her Fox chuckled and Mike gave a little growl.

"I do have competition," he said and winked at his bunny.

"That'll be Z50.07."

Nick reached for his wallet.

"I'll …" Judy begin.

"We'll split it."

Nick put down a twenty, a five, and 3 pennies. Judy gave him a look and he laughed.

"How unusual – exact change," Mary said and smiled.

Nick looked at the sign on the wall and just had to ask.

"Wild Fox?"

"It's my name," she said. "Mary Elizabeth Wilde. Don't I look familiar?"

"You do resemble my mother quite a bit."

"Nick, we had the same great grandfather," she said and smiled. "We're third cousins."

Judy giggled.

"You knew!" Nick said pointing an accusing finger at his bunny. "You sly sneaky bunny!"

"After we became partners I remembered Mary and I told her. She did the genealogy. This was the first time I've had a chance to bring you here. So…"

"Thanks Fluff," he said dropping to his knees and hugging her.

* * *

As they loaded car he could tell his bunny wasn't happy.

"Judy?"

"You let her kiss you!" Judy said and growled.

"Fluff, are you jealous?"

Nick watched his bunny's ears run red and chuckled.

"Nick!"

"Judy, she's family," he said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now she was just being friendly." He rubbed the back of her neck and felt her relax a bit. "Fluff, I'm only in love with you and no one else. I'd never do anything to hurt you." His bunny looked at him smiled. "OK?"

"OK, but no more kissing beautiful vixens," she said and giggled.

"And Catherine?"

"I'll make an exception for your mother," she said and giggled.

"I swear from now on I'll only kiss beautiful bunnies," he said and holding up his right hand. "Well just one particular beautiful bunny anyway."

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Judy drove through BunnyBurrow and into the thick woods which surrounded it. When they pulled up to the cabin just as the sun was settling. Nick looked at the cabin in the dimming light and was surprised. When she'd told him about it he'd imagined it to be old and broken down, but it was just the opposite.

"This is beautiful!" he said still looking at the cabin. "Whose is it?"

"Mine," she said and smiled as her Fox's eyebrows went up. "My father gave it to me on my twenty first birthday."

"Nice."

They unloaded the car and Judy unlocked the door. Nick swept his bunny up into his arms and carried over the threshold.

"Put me down!" she said and giggled. "We're not married!"

"Yet," he said and winked. "I just thought we might just practice the honeymoon part."

"Just what do have in mind?"

"For starters this."

He sat, pulled her close, and tenderly kissed his bunny. They'd kissed many times before, but never quite this passionately. Purple eyes met green ones.

"Nick."

"Fluff."

"Are you getting frisky?"

* * *

They unloaded the car and he put their suitcases in the bedroom while she put the food into the refrigerator. Then she began to chop vegetables after Nick had helped her wash them. She put peanut oil into the wok and when it was hot put in the onions first. After they turned translucent she put in the rest of vegetables.

"Dad and some of my older bothers usually come over every few weeks to check up on it," she said as she stirred the vegetables and later poured soy sauce on them. "Nick, please get me that package with my name on it."

He set it on the counter and she spooned most of the vegetables onto a plate. She put a little more oil into the wok and opened the package. She spooned part of the contents into the wok and pinkish cubes sizzled as she moved them around.

"Chicken!"

"Surprised?" she said and winked at him.

"You think of everything!"

"Anything for my Fox," she said and looked at him.

Her eyes got a bit watery and he stroked the side of her face. Then he hugged her and a moment later smelled something.

"The chicken!"

* * *

Judy awoke in her Fox's arms and shut off the alarm. There'd been only one bed in the cabin and Nick had offered to sleep on the couch. Then she'd offered him the bed. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. Again Nick proved himself to be a gentlefox. Just one rather passionate kiss and then they went to sleep. Judy enjoyed this closeness with her Fox, but she wanted to get up for various reasons.

"Nick."

He nuzzled the back of her neck and she giggled.

"Morning Judy," he said and yawned. "Sleep good?"

"We need to get up."

"We could just stay in bed all day."

"Nick!"

He nibbled an ear and then rolled onto his back taking her with him.

"Now you're up."

Judy smiled, leaded forward, and then kissed him.

"Are you sure we can't stay in bed all day?"

Judy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Saturday was dedicated to visiting her parents burrow. They arrived about twenty minutes before breakfast was served. His bunny told him they didn't there earlier wouldn't be any left. He wasn't too surprised to find blueberry pancakes being served. He looked suspiciously at his bunny and until she grinned back. He smiled at her and got a stack. When they sat took a small bowl out of her bag set it next to his plate. He opened it and immediately caught the scent.

"Chicken Eggs," she said squeezed his hand. "I boiled them." He salted and peppered them and took a bite. He made a sound of pleasure. "Good?"

"Yes, thanks!"

When they finished she took her Fox on a complete tour of the burrow and the farm. He wanted to try out the gun range, but his bunny suggested they wait till after lunch. The tour ended with her room and an hour before lunch. They lay on the bed in each other arms.

"Am I interrupting anything," Jill said as she came through the open door.

"No!" they both said simultaneously sitting up.

Then they heard a familiar laugh and Catherine came through the door a moment later.

"Mom!

He looked at Judy.

"Wrong," she said and rested a hand on Jill's shoulder. "Jill, I could've told you that nothing was going on."

"We'd better get upstairs or we'll scraping the pots and pans for our suppers'," Jill said and Catherine laughed.

"Hadn't heard that one in a long time," Catherine said as she and Jill headed for the door. "Come on!'

The lovers followed somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

After lunch and visiting with Judy's family they went back down to the gun range which was on the lowest level of the burrow. Catherine, Jill, and a few of Judy's older siblings tagged along.

"Judy, where do these tunnels go?" Nick asked looking both ways.

"They connect to several of the neighbouring burrows," she said. "All the burrows are in BunnyBurrow are interconnected like this. In fact there are some Fox families live in burrows here too." Nick and his mother looked surprised. "Mary and Mike live with several other Fox families below the store."

"I'll have to visit them before I go home," Catherine said. "So who wants to do a bit of shootin'?"

Everyone laughed and went to the armory and selected their weapon of choice. Judy and several of her siblings had shot in competition in the past. Magazines were hastily loaded and target were mounted and sent down range. So not long after everyone shot several times two shooting competitions were hastily organized. Some animals opted for pistols and others for rifles. Catherine, Jill, and Judy shot in both.

After four rounds the rifle completion came down to Jill and Catherine.

"Catherine, where'd you learn to shoot?" Jill asked and the vixen smiled.

"When you live in Foxtown for 50 years you learn many interesting things."

Each of the competitors fired five shots and after checking the targets Jill won by only three points. Then the first of the eight pistol rounds began.

"You're going to use that," Nick said after his mother set the large caliber handgun on the counter. "That is the same one you used in Zootopia, right?"

She grinned and gave him a wink.

"Yep!"

This competition took a bit longer, but it finally came down to Catherine and Judy. For this last round Catherine reluctantly put on her glasses.

"You wear glasses!" Nick said surprised.

"Only on special occasions," the vixen said and smiled.

She won by five points.

* * *

The pistol competition lasted long enough that they stayed for supper too.

"Your mother is quite the competitor," Judy said give her Fox the eye.

Nick smiled.

"She doesn't like to lose."

Judy chuckled.

"I think she underestimated Jill and then took it out me."

Nick pulled his bunny close.

"So what do you want to now?"

"I do want to see that movie," she said motioning toward screen being set up and then winked at her Fox. "I think we have a little time though."

The movie had really started when they finally noticed.

* * *

Sunday's breakfast consisted of blueberry pancakes, maple syrup, and milk. For her Fox she also fried two chicken eggs which he devoured. Then it was time to work on the cabin. It really wasn't too messy, Judy thought while she dusted. Her Fox brought in firewood to fill the firebox.

"So what are we doing after Church?" Nick asked.

Judy thought for a moment and her ears came up.

"We are going for walk in the woods and then have a picnic lunch. How's that sound?"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not in the last hour or so."

He smiled and then lifted her into his arms. He hugged her until she squeaked. Then he lay on the couch and looked up at his bunny.

"Not so hard," she said and smiled down at him. "Bunnies are delicate!"

"They're cute too!" he said and she frowned. "Can't I call you cute even when we're alone?"

Judy sighed.

"OK, but only once in awhile," she said shaking a finger at her Fox.

Then she giggled.

* * *

The leaves were golden and had many had fallen from the trees. He watched his bunny skip along kicking leaves as she went. He smiled as he watched her fluffy white tail bob up and down. Since it was late fall it had gotten cool and Judy wore a white sweater over her pink dress and black leggings. He wore a heavy green flannel shirt over a t-shirt with dark pants. They walked deeper into the forest for a few hours and when they both felt hungry they stopped. He spread out the blanket and they sat. They ate their sandwiches quietly with an errant kiss between bites.

When they'd finished and put everything back in the basket they lay back on the blanket to watch the clouds. She felt her Fox take her hand and squeezed it. Then she snuggled closer to her Fox and he put an arm around his bunny. They stayed like for a time just touching each other quietly. Then he turned to his bunny and gently licked her throat. She giggled and he continued. After a time she moaned feeling his teeth on her throat. It wasn't that quick 'bite' like at the museum, but a slow building pressure. In the museum she was actually frighten for a moment and the scream was partially real. She felt her Fox's hand behind head and she leaned her head back fully exposing her throat.

This time there wasn't any fear as she felt the pressure increase. When it increased almost to point of pain she gasped and felt her back arch.

"Nick!" she cried and felt herself shudder.

Her fox released her and then held her close until she'd subsided. When she opened her eyes she saw his smiling face. Then she reached up and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was the most passionate they'd shared since they first time last winter. When it ended they smiled at each other.

"Judy, I love you," he said his green eyes filled with passion. "Will you marry me?"

"Didn't we already do that part?"

"Yes, but I like hearing your answer."

She looked back up to the sky for a moment and then back to her Fox.

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Christmas Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **A Christmas Wish**

 **With vacation days and their vacation time they talked Chief Bogo into giving them the last two weeks of December off. The Friday before their vacation started just crawled along. The patrolled all morning and nothing happened. It's not like they want any crimes to be committed, but now even a speeding ticket would help the day along. Eventually lunchtime rolled around, and they ate at one of their favorite restaurants which had wide selection of foods for both predator and prey.**

 **Nick got a chicken sandwich with fries and his bunny ordered the Chief's salad. Lunch did seem to help move the day along, but inevitably they had to get back on patrol and the afternoon wasn't any better than the morning. At 3:17 they pulled over a car for an expired tag.**

 **"** **Ready to make the world a better place?" her Fox said and grinned.**

 **"** **Sure Nick," she said and then laughed and poked him in the ribs.**

 **She wrote the Wolf a ticket and then had him follow them to the DMV.**

* * *

 **It was just 5pm as they just pulled in precinct lot and parked. They quickly wrote up their daily reports which didn't take long. Then they changed and hurried out to Nick's car.**

 **"** **It's cold!" she said to her Fox. "Get the heater going!"**

 **He started the car and it blew cold air. After a few miles deliciously warm air began and Judy warmed her hands in front of the vents. Nick breathed deeply as the smell of warm bunny filled the car. He smiled at her and she snuggled up to him laying her head on his arm. There were a few snowflakes falling and after left the city it started to come down a bit more steadily. Judy always liked to watch the snow and smiled. Then she took a peak at the speedometer which said 50.**

 **"** **How's the road?"**

 **"** **For right now it's just wet," he said and looked at the thermometer. "It's 35 so we don't have to worry about it freezing quite yet."**

 **"** **I guess those 211 miles are going to take a bit longer than usual," she said and her Fox chuckled.**

 **It continued to snow and the ground started to turn white. As the sun set Nick turned on the headlights and slowed to 40 miles per hour. After driving a bit more than halfway he noticed a rest stop and pulled in.**

 **"** **I wanta make a pit stop and relax for a bit."**

 **"** **You want me to drive?"**

 **"** **No … no, I just wanta stretch out on the backseat for a little while," he said and smiled. "Maybe you'd like join me?"**

 **He raised an eyebrow and she gave her Fox a wink.**

 **When Judy returned he lay in the back seat with a pillow behind his head. She stopped and stared at him for a moment. Her Fox was so handsome. His red and white fur shown in the light from the streetlamp and she smiled. He looked at his bunny and smiled at the silly red Christmas hat she wore. Her Fox patted his chest and she put her hands on her hips.**

 **"** **I know just what you have on your mind," she said with a hint of a smile on her face, "ya horny old fox. You just want to get you paws on my innocent young body and do God only knows what!" Her smile became a bit more evident and her eyes twinkled. "I know all about Tod's sly wily ways!"**

 **"** **I love you."**

 **"** **So you think that's all it takes to let you have your way with me!" she said and her Fox chuckled. "Just to let you know – it is."**

 **They both laughed. She crawled over him and laid her head on his chest. As she'd accurately predicted his hands began to explore her body and came to rest on her bottom. He gave her a little squeeze and she giggled. Then she sat up and straddled him giving more of her to explore. His hands slipped under her blouse and found her breasts. They each fit perfectly in the palms of his hands and he gently squeezed them. His bunny moaned. He pulled her closer and licked a nipple. She sucked in her breath. Then he took it between his teeth and gently bit her. She grabbed the back of his head trying to pull him closer.**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **Then he released her, leaned her back, and gently took her throat in his jaws. It wasn't quick like the time in the museum. This time he increased the pressure slowly. Judy felt the growl building in his chest and when it came he gave her a little shake and squeezed her tail. Then she shuddered with pleasure. He held her until she subsided laying her head on his chest.**

 **"** **Nick, that was wonderful," she said and soon drifted off to sleep.**

 **Nick leaned his head back and thought he was the luckiest Fox alive. Then he smiled and hugged his bunny.**

* * *

 **When she woke she reveled in her Fox's warmth for a time. Then she looked at the clock: 9:37. Just for a moment her sleepy mind thought they'd slept all night, but then sighed when she noticed that it was still dark.**

 **"** **Nick!" she said and he jerked awake. "We fell asleep!" Her Fox smiled at her and his eye twinkled. "We don't have time for that!" She looked down at him and got a little smile on her face. "Well not now anyway."**

 **He chuckled and hugged her. They got back on the road and luckily it still hadn't frozen over. It was almost midnight when they passed the 'Welcome to BunnyBurrow' sign still clicking away: 86,956,842 …43 …44. Her Fox looked at her and she blushed. They pulled up to her parent's burrow twenty minutes later and he noticed the lights were still on.**

 **"** **Looks like they waited up for us," he said and stretched.**

 **"** **Not necessarily, with over 300 Rabbits in the burrow someone's always up."**

 **They got out, unpacked the car, and walked to the burrow. The wind blew a bit stronger and snow fell heavier. Judy felt a shiver go up her back and picked up her pace. When they reached the porch the door opened and they were quickly ushered in.**

 **"** **Nick!" Jill cried and leapt into his arms. "It's so good to see you!"**

 **He hugged the Rabbit and she kissed his cheek. Then they heard a growl and a foot rapidly tapping on the floor. Jill rolled her eyes and Nick chuckled.**

 **"** **Judy, how have you been doing?"**

 **"** **Good!" she said tersely.**

 **"** **Problem?" her Fox asked.**

 **She growled again. Her Fox's arm went around her and pulled her close. He released Jill and kissed his bunny. She struggled for a moment and then her arms went around him. Jill watched as they lost themselves and smiled. The kiss only ended when they had to breathe. Then purple eyes met green ones and he put his hand behind her head. She lay back and he licked her throat. Jill watched for a while, but the giggle that escaped her broke the spell. They both looked at her like they hadn't noticed her presence until just then. Jill raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **I think I might like to meet a nice Tod," she said straight faced. "Nick, could you introduce me? Of course, there are several families living here in BunnyBurrow. We'd better get you to Judy's room so you two can have some privacy."**

 **Jill smiled and they both blushed. Jill picked up one of the suitcases and they quickly followed.**

* * *

 **Nick woke and the scent of bunny filling his senses. His bunny still asleep lay tight against him holding onto his fur. He licked her ear and she spoke.**

 **"** **Nick."**

 **She rubbed her face against his chest and smiled. Then someone knocked on the door.**

 **"** **Time to get up!" Jill said. "Breakfast's in an hour." Judy jerked awake and looked at her Fox. "Can I come in or are you … busy?"**

 **"** **Come on in," Nick said and smiled. "We finished being 'busy' about hour ago." Nick received an elbow in the ribs and then Jill entered holding a plate. "I brought something for you two."**

 **She walked over and held the plate of blueberry pancakes under their noses.**

 **"** **I thought it was another hour till breakfast," he said and sniffed the air.**

 **"** **I snuck these out of the kitchen for you."**

 **"** **Why are they rolled up?"**

 **"** **Try them and see," Jill said and Judy took the plate. They each took one and with one bite they both made sounds of pleasure. "You'd better hurry up and get ready or it'll all be gone."**

 **She took the plate, turned, and they heard laughter as the door shut. Judy took another bite of the pancake and bit of blueberry jelly smeared her lip. Nick licked it off and it soon turned into a kiss.**

 **"** **You taste wonderful," her Fox said and kissed her again. "Blueberry and bunny – my two favorite things."**

 **"** **But which do you like better?"**

 **"** **Let me think."**

 **She poked him in the stomach.**

 **"** **Come on. We need to get going."**

 **"** **Will you wash my back?"**

 **"** **You'd like that!"**

 **"** **I'll wash yours and won't even peak."**

 **"** **I've heard that before."**

 **"** **Ok. Then you go first and I promise that I won't sneak into the shower and stare at your innocent young body."**

 **"** **You'll just have to use your imagination until we're married."**

 **"** **But I have been," her Fox whispered and then winked.**

 **Judy blushed and slipped out of bed. He chuckled and watched his bunny every step of the way.**

* * *

 **Since it was winter they had to eat inside which made things a bit more hectic. The food was laid out in the burrow's largest room which was located at its lowest level. They had to wait 10 minutes for the elevator and when the doors opened it was crowded. Nick and his bunny squeezed in and he held her tight.**

 **"** **You afraid you'll lose me?"**

 **"** **Yes," he said and heard a few chuckles. "You wouldn't want me to hug the wrong bunny, would you?"**

 **Then he felt another body pressing against his back and caught a familiar scent.**

 **"** **Jill."**

 **"** **How could you tell?"**

 **"** **Well a couple of ways."**

 **Jill laughed and his bunny poked him in the ribs.**

 **"** **Now I'll bet your glad I brought you two breakfast in bed."**

 **Nick saw his bunny's ears turn pink and again heard a few more chuckles. After ten minutes and a few more stops the elevator reached the bottom floor and doors opened. Everyone spilled out and headed toward the smell of food. Jill walked behind the lovers and smiled. Then they reached the end of the line and Jill hugged her older sister.**

 **"** **I didn't say it before, but I'm really glad to see you," she said and kissed Judy's cheek. "So do you have anything planned before Christmas?"**

 **Judy smiled at her sister.**

 **"** **Just to show Nick more of BunnyBurrow, visit some old friends, and get ready for the big day."**

 **"** **Sounds like fun!" Jill said.**

 **"** **I have an idea," Judy said and winked at her sister. "Let's go visit Mary today and maybe you can pick yourself out a couple of handsome Tods."**

 **"** **Only a couple?"**

 **Then they began to whisper to each other and giggle as they looked at him. He wondered if Jill might actually be serious.**

* * *

 **The tunnels were all well lit and ceilings were high enough for him to walk upright. Nick thought over the last two hours they had passed through at least a dozen different burrows. They'd met quite a few rabbits, a few Foxes, and even a Leopardess. She was tall enough that she had to walk on all fours and followed them.**

 **"** **Would you like walk with us?" Judy asked and the Leopardess picked up her pace until she walked between the two Rabbits. "I'm Judy Hopps and this is my sister Jill. Where you headed?"**

 **"** **The Wild Fox," she said. "My name's Sofia. You know there's a Tod following you."**

 **"** **He's been back there for a while, but he's behaved himself so far," Judy said and then chuckled. "That's Nick Wilde – he's my fiancé."**

 **"** **Really," she said and stopped looking at Judy. "A bunny and a Fox! Interesting. Back where I'm from I knew a Lion and Tigress. They couldn't get married, but the cubs were really cute. By the time they were teenagers they were bigger than their parents."**

 **"** **Your accent sounds a lot like Gazelle's," Nick said joining them. "Where ya from?"**

 **"** **You're right," she said and smiled. "I actually grew up not far from where she came from. I didn't know her, but we speak the same language. So Nick tell me how you fell in love with a bunny."**

 **"** **That's a long story."**

 **"** **We have time."**

 **By the time they reached 'The Wilde Fox' Nick had them in stitches. Of course, Judy was blushing and had to made several corrections along the way.**

* * *

 **Mary and her son greeted them when they arrived and invited the group for lunch.**

 **"** **Judy!" Mike exclaimed and hugged the Rabbit.**

 **"** **You've grown," Judy said and returned the hug. "You're as tall as I am now."**

 **He released Judy and looked at the other Rabbit.**

 **"** **Hi Jill," he said in a quiet voice and looked at the floor.**

 **"** **And taller than Jill," Nick said and Mike began to blush.**

 **She opened her arms and Mike rushed into them. Nick looked at the young Tod's mother and she mouthed the word 'puberty.' Nick gave her a knowing look and smiled.**

 **"** **Sofia, are you going to stay for lunch?" Mary asked.**

 **"** **I think this time I will."**

 **"** **On Saturday's all the families here get together for lunch."**

 **"** **I think we like to meet everyone," Judy said and smiled. "Do you need a hand?"**

 **"** **Sure. Come on."**

 **Mary led them to an elevator and then to a large dining room. The Foxes greeted them and they were all quickly pressed into service. The food was soon on the table and Mary blessed it. Then the food was passed around and soon everyone enjoyed it. Nick noticed that Mike was sitting beside Jill and kept glancing at her. The poor young Tod had it bad, he thought. When lunch ended everyone retired to a large living room which was decorated for Christmas with a large tree that almost reached the ceiling. Coffee and deserts were served.**

 **"** **Nick, Mary told us you and Judy are getting married soon," a Tod named John said.**

 **He put an arm around his bunny and smiled.**

 **"** **I'm the luckiest Fox in the world."**

 **"** **Congratulations from all of us!" he said and everyone nodded. "So how did you meet?"**

 **"** **Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers," he heard his bunny mutter and then chuckled.**

 **She got up and walked toward the tree and looked up studying it. John caught Nick's eye and pointed above Judy's head. He followed the indicated path and smiled. Then he rose and stood behind her.**

 **"** **Judy," he said and she turned.**

 **He looked up and she followed his gaze to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Then she looked back at him surprised. In that moment she looked so cute dressed for Christmas in her red shirt with the little green Christmas trees and with the same red cloth hat she had on in the car that he had to smile. He got down on one knee, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. She returned it and when the kiss ended the lovers stared into each other's eyes. Then everyone clapped and his bunny blushed.**

* * *

 **They stayed for the afternoon and Nick told their story again with Judy making the necessary corrections. Jill met several of the unattached Tods much to Mike's chagrin. Sofia also met an older Tod who was almost as tall as herself who seemed to be interested in the Leopardess. Maybe once animals are shown that two different species can be happy with each other in time it simply won't make any difference, Judy thought.**

 **"** **Sofia, would you like spend a few days with us?" Judy asked and took her hand.**

 **"** **I …"**

 **"** **You're alone," Judy said and touched Sofia's hand.**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Ask that handsome Tod to come along then."**

 **At first she looked surprised and then smiled.**

 **"** **OK."**

 **She bought some chicken for her Fox at the store and started back. The Leopardess and her Tod, Steven, followed along behind them.**

 **"** **You're one sneaky bunny," Nick whispered and Judy giggled. "So Jill, how did things go? Meet someone interesting?"**

 **"** **Actually one of the Tods asked me out on a date," she said and actually blushed. "His name is Daniel and he's coming over to the burrow tomorrow. I think we're snowed in now, but we'll find something to do. Nick, you want to make it a double date?"**

 **"** **Nervous?" Judy asked.**

 **"** **A little."**

 **"** **Jill," her sister said, "don't worry Tods don't bite …hard." The sisters giggled. "Unless you really want them to."**

 **"** **You've never complained," her Fox said and she blushed. "Judy, you want to go on a double date?"**

 **She was glad he asked, but even if he hadn't she would've agreed.**

 **"** **Sure."**

 **"** **Jill, why don't you just call Daniel and ask him to come over for supper," Judy asked putting an arm around her sister. "You did get his number, didn't you?"**

 **She quickly got out her phone and dialed. The group continued giving her some privacy. A few minutes later she caught up with them.**

 **"** **Want to make it a triple," Sofia suggested.**

 **Everyone laughed. Twenty minutes later they heard running feet.**

* * *

 **When they arrived it was almost time for supper and Jill led them to one of the kitchens. Sofia looked around the kitchen and smiled. Then she took charge of the cooking for the predators.**

 **"** **I'll cook something special from back home," she said and the door opened.**

 **"** **Hi mom!" Judy said and smiled at the expression on Bonnie's face. "We brought some friends home for dinner."**

 **"** **I see."**

 **Bonnie looked at the group and her gaze fell on the Leopardess. Sofia smiled at the older Rabbit and went to her. She dropped to her knees and extended a hand.**

 **"** **Bonnie Hopps," she said shaking her hand.**

 **"** **Sofia Menéndez."**

 **"** **We don't have many Leopards here in BunnyBurrow."**

 **"** **I found that out right after I moved here for a job with the BunnyBurrow government," she and nodded. "I was wondering if I could use your kitchen." She moved a bit closer. "I want to cook some chicken. It's a recipe from back home."**

 **"** **Of course!" Bonnie said and smiled. "Do you need any help?"**

 **Judy and Jill looked at each other a bit surprised.**

 **"** **Sofia," Judy said, "please call me when it's ready and we'll meet you in the dining room."**

 **Judy knew from experience that cooking chicken didn't take very long. So she gave Steven and Daniel a short tour of the burrow ending in the dining room just as Sofia called.**

 **"** **Perfect timing as always," Nick said hugging his bunny.**

 **Judy returned the hug and group joined the line for the buffet. Five minutes later Sofia and Bonnie showed up with two pots. They put them on the table and lifted the lids. As steam rose the predators inhaled deeply. Sofia smiled.**

 **"** **There's yellow rice in this pot and the chicken's in the other," she said and put ladles in each. "Dig in!"**

 **Since she set the pots before Nick he went first. He took helpings of each and as soon as he tasted it he moaned.**

 **"** **Sofia, please cook at our reception," he said and touched her arm, "and please show Judy how to make it."**

 **He heard his bunny giggle and felt a poke in the ribs. He hugged her, but continued to eat. The predators enjoyed her cooking and complimented her throughout the meal. Sofia received a hug from all of them, but only after both pots were scraped clean. Then dessert was served. A certain Fox had to remind a certain Rabbit that sugar wasn't good for bunnies. The Fox received jab in the ribs and laughs from the others. The Rabbit's ear turned a just bit more pink.**

 **After dinner most everyone moved to the living room. Sofia became of interest to the Rabbits since none of them had ever met a Leopard. Just for fun she padded into the room on all fours and lay before the Christmas tree on her stomach. Her black fur shown in the light and she stared at rabbits with her green eyes. Some kits would dash up, touch her, and run back to her siblings. It became a game until one small female stayed beside her and began to snuffle through her fur. Then the kit found a nipple and began to suckle.**

 **Soon other kits joined the first and located three more nipples. One kit would try to find milk only to give up and then to be replaced be another. Steven came over and lay next to her.**

 **"** **You look good doing that," he said and smiled.**

 **"** **It's my first time," she said with a sad smile. "I was married once, but I never had any of my own."**

 **"** **Me too."**

 **They looked at each other and were silent for a time. Then he put his hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze. She returned it and relaxed.**

 **"** **You two having fun?" Bonnie said and sat with them.**

 **Most of the kits abandon the Leopardess and headed for their mother. Sofia smiled as Bonnie lay on side to feed her kits and Steven squeezed her hand again. For a while they only watched the older Rabbit and her kits.**

 **"** **It's time to get them to bed," Bonnie said and stood.**

 **All the kits followed their mother and Sofia and Steven watched them go.**

 **"** **That was fun," Steven said and stood.**

 **He offered a hand and brought her to her feet.**

 **"** **Thank you," she said and hugged her Fox. "You're right, it was."**

 **Then she yawned hugely and Steven chuckled.**

 **"** **We'd better get you to bed," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "No, I meant that …"**

 **"** **I know exactly what you meant," she said and smiled. "Come on."**

 **She took him by the hand and led him to the others.**

 **"** **Well it looks like you two had a good time," Judy said and smiled. "Well it's getting late and I guess you two need a room."**

 **Sofia looked at Steven and they both started laughing. Judy looked at her Fox and he grinned at her.**

 **"** **Well Steven, I guess it's just fate," she said her eye twinkling. "We'll just have to spend the night together."**

 **Only then Judy realized what she'd said and her ears tuned a cherry red.**

 **"** **Come on guys," Jill said and smiled. "The twelfth floor was just finished and no one's living there yet. There are plenty of rooms and you can use many or as few as you'd like."**

* * *

 **Nick heard his bunny sigh as they walked to the dining room for breakfast. He smiled and put an arm around her.**

 **"** **Nick," she said and he saw her ears turn pink.**

 **"** **It'll be OK," he said and hugged her. "I'm sure Sofia and Steven have forgotten all about it." Judy looked up at her Fox and frowned. "Just let old Nick handle it."**

 **Actually he'd thought it was funny too, but wisely he kept to himself. He pushed the elevator button, dropped to his knees, and kissed his bunny. Neither of them noticed the door open.**

 **"** **Ah! Something to look forward to," Jill said and squeezed Daniel's hand. "Come on guys. We can't hold the elevator forever!"**

 **"** **Morning!" Nick said and ushered his bunny in ahead of him. Then he noticed they were holding hands. "So …"**

 **Then doors closed and then opened on the next floor. Rabbits poured in and they had to move to back of the car.**

 **"** **Well we took Sofia and Steven to the twelve floor and went back to my room," Jill said and smiled. "Then we talked for a while and found that Daniel and I have a lot of things in common. Then we went to bed."**

 **Judy's ear came up and as did one Nick's eyebrows.**

 **"** **I slept on the couch," Daniel volunteered and Jill chuckled.**

 **Nick smiled at the other Tod.**

 **"** **He was the perfect gentlefox," Jill said looking pointedly at Nick. "Anyway, we are still going on our date today, right?"**

 **"** **Of course," he said and felt his bunny lean against him. "So what did you have in mind?"**

 **"** **Lunch and then the movies at the mall," she said thinking. "Bowling maybe and then supper. Then we might split up and do things on our own. It's not written in stone. If anyone has a different idea well we can talk about it."**

 **"** **OK. Sounds good to me. Judy?"**

 **She looked up at her Fox and smiled.**

* * *

 **The elevator finally opened and they were soon in the serving line. Judy saw Sofia and Steven in line ahead of them and took a deep breath. No one ever died of embarrassment, she thought. She watched them get their food and then they spotted her.**

 **"** **Morning," the Leopardess said to the group and smiled.**

 **"** **Sofia, I …" Judy began and Sofia held up a restraining hand.**

 **"** **I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you last night," she said and patted the Rabbit on the shoulder. "Anybody can say the wrong thing." She glanced at Steven. "Steven and I talked and we're looking forward to our date. Also, I made something for breakfast."**

 **All the predators licked their lips in anticipation.**

* * *

 **After church they walked to the mall and found a restaurant which was more for predators than prey. Since they did serve salads and some vegetables the Rabbits were satisfied. The predators ordered seafood, turkey, and chicken with a few vegetables. The decision on which movie to watch took just a bit more time.**

 **The males wanted watch a new science fiction movie and Jill and Sofia wanted to see a mystery/love story. Judy read a short synopsis on each of these movies that was playing at the theater and explained that the science fiction movie wasn't just the normal 'aliens invading the planet' movie. An alien ship crashes on the planet with only one survivor. A female Gazelle finds him and nurses him back to health. Of course they fall in love and when the alien's people do try to invade the survivor persuades to stop.**

 **This plot twist seemed to interest everyone and once they found out that the Gazelle was being played by the famous singer everyone agreed. Unfortunately for Judy she forgot to check the ratings. After seeing his bunny face during the love scenes Nick had to bite his cheek. After the movie they went to Snarlbucks.**

 **"** **So did everyone enjoy the movie?" Sofia asked and smiled.**

 **The males looked anywhere else, but at the females.**

 **"** **The special effects were great!" Daniel said and smiled. "It's just amazing what they can do with computers now days."**

 **"** **And Gazelle's performance?" Jill asked and Judy looked at her Fox.**

 **"** **Surprisingly she's quite a good actress," he said diplomatically.**

 **Steven covered his face with both hands and Daniel only smiled at Jill. Sofia burst out laughing and Judy growled.**

 **"** **I didn't know she had it in her," Sofia said and set everyone to laughing again. Well everyone but Judy.**

 **"** **She'll probably get an award," Nick said and smiled.**

 **"** **Nick, let's stop talking about this and do something else."**

 **"** **Sure Fluff," he said and took her hand.**

* * *

 **Nick soon found out that Rabbits were excellent bowlers. Both Judy and Jill scored consistently in the high 200s and Jill was better than everyone else. She ought to be a professional, he thought. For dinner they went back to the food court so everyone could simply just get whatever they wanted. Sofia and Steven sat across from Judy and her Fox.**

 **"** **So I'm glad we weren't wagering any money and you and your sister would have cleaned us out," Sofia said and smiled. "I noticed there was a range near the dining room." She smiled. "Maybe we could have a little competition."**

 **"** **Wait to Catherine gets here on Tuesday," Nick said and smiled. "My mother will give you a run for you money."**

 **The Leopardess licked her lips and smiled again.**

 **"** **Judy? Jill?"**

 **"** **Gambling is illegal," Judy said and then smiled, "but who buys lunch for the winner isn't."**

 **Sofia laughed and took Judy's hand.**

 **"** **You're a clever bunny!"**

 **"** **Someone's told me that before," she said and looked at her Fox.**

 **"** **I need to go my apartment and get a few things," Sofia said and looked at her Fox. "I wonder if there's someone who could help me?"**

 **Steven smiled and took her hand.**

 **"** **Daniel and I are going to look around the mall a little more," Jill said and smiled at him.**

 **"** **So now we're all alone," Nick said and took his bunny's hand. "Judith, what would you like to do?"**

 **She smiled.**

 **"** **Maybe we could go see a movie," she said and her Fox chuckled.**

* * *

 **It only took half an hour to reach Sofia's apartment.**

 **"** **You're the first male I've had over."**

 **"** **I feel special," he said and smiled.**

 **"** **And we only met yesterday."**

 **"** **To be honest with you until yesterday I never thought dating a female of a different species."**

 **"** **Not even Gazelle?"**

 **He laughed.**

 **"** **She's only a fantasy for males," he said and touched her hand, "but you're real."**

 **"** **I never did either until yesterday, but seeing Judy and Nick together well let's just say it made me think."**

 **"** **I'm glad," he said and pulled her a bit closer.**

 **"** **And what do you have in mind?" she asked and he put an arm around her and hugged her.**

 **He felt her arms go around him.**

 **"** **Are we moving a bit too fast?" he asked.**

 **"** **I just want to hold you like this."**

 **She laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Then they looked into each other's eyes and he leaned in and nuzzled her. She smiled and licked his cheek.**

 **"** **It'll only take a few minutes to get what I need," she said and squeezed his hand. "Just have a seat."**

 **She was back in ten minutes with a backpack. He took it from her and put it on. It took them an hour and a half to get back to the burrow. When she opened the door he stopped and waited.**

 **"** **What are you doing?"**

 **"** **I didn't want to presume."**

 **"** **Just get in here!"**

 **He handed her the backpack and she started to unpack it. She looked back and he just stood there.**

 **"** **Steven, please shut the door and have a seat."**

 **He sat on the couch. She stopped and went to sit beside him.**

 **"** **Tell me what's wrong."**

 **"** **I'm still wondering if we are moving too fast."**

 **"** **Do you think I'm trying to seduce you?"**

 **His ears turned pink and she smiled.**

 **"** **I don't know that much about Leopards."**

 **Her smile widened and she hugged him.**

 **"** **I am a very direct animal," she said into his ear. "If I wanted you to mate with me I would let you know."**

 **"** **Oh."**

 **"** **I do like you," she said and kissed him on the lips.**

 **He pulled her onto his lap and his hands wondered down her back. She arched and giggled breaking the kiss. Then he found her tail and squeezed the base. She moaned and a moment later he had an excited leopardess in his arms. He felt her hard muscles shift under his hands and her strength has she hugged him. Then she pulled back and stared at him. He chuckled.**

 **"** **You're just full of surprises," she said stilling in his lap.**

 **"** **And so are you," he said and smiled.**

 **"** **Now I have to finish unpacking."**

 **He lay back on the couch and watched her.**

 **"** **Do you need any help?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Then I'm going to take a shower then."**

 **He started for the door.**

 **"** **You can use the shower here," she said giving him a coy look. "I promise I won't peak."**

 **"** **Should I take the chance?" he said and she laughed. Then he continued to the door. "I still need to get a few things from my room."**

 **"** **Why don't just bring all your things here."**

 **He turned and looked at her and she only smiled. Ten minutes later he returned with his backpack. He put everything away and headed for the shower. Later the shower cut off and she heard the dryer. He emerged in his pajama bottoms.**

 **"** **Could you brush my back?"**

 **She took the brush and quickly finished.**

 **"** **Your tail too?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **I've heard Foxes are sensitive about their tails."**

 **"** **Only about who we allow to touch them."**

 **She began to brush.**

 **"** **It is beautiful."**

 **The brush touched the base and he sucked is a breath.**

 **"** **Did that hurt?"**

 **"** **It's a sensitive spot."**

 **"** **Something else we have in common."**

 **She handed him the brush and went for a shower herself. When she came out the couch was made up for bed. He brushed her back and when he finished she took his hand.**

 **"** **Come."**

 **She pulled back the covers and looked at him. He lay down and she covered them both. Then she felt his arms around her and he nuzzled the back of her neck. Soon after that they were asleep.**

* * *

 **Jill and Daniel wondered through the mall hand in hand. They didn't notice the few animals that stared at them. They walked though several stores and brought a few things. When Jill debated whether to buy a necklace Daniel bought it and gave it to her as an early Christmas present. She hugged him still oblivious to the stares.**

 **"** **What shall we do next?" she said.**

 **"** **Ya know there's an arcade in the mall."**

 **She smiled and took his hand. He was getting a little frustrated. This was the fifth time he's lost this game to her. And it was a fighting game too! Still he was having fun with his bunny. Jill wasn't like any female he met before. Not only that she was Rabbit, but she very intelligent and they'd spoken about many thinks. Also, she treated like any other animal and trusted him enough that she's allowed him to sleep in her room. He smiled.**

 **"** **What are you grinning about?" she asked after beating him again. "Gazelle maybe?"**

 **He had to laugh, but hadn't even thought about the movie since they'd left the theater.**

 **"** **Of course not!" he said, "but there's this certain bunny."**

 **She giggled.**

 **"** **Anyone I know?"**

 **"** **Maybe."**

 **"** **You want to try different game?"**

 **"** **OK."**

 **They lost themselves in the games and were only interrupted when the mall was closing. It took an hour to walk back to the burrow and by the time they got to her apartment it was 10:30.**

 **She invited him in which made him feel special. While he was washing him hands he heard Gazelle began to sing. He rushed out and saw Gazelle on the TV.**

 **"Isn't this the concert she did after they caught Mayor Bellwether?"**

 **"** **You got it in one," Jill said and patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Judy met her during the demonstrations in Zootopia and they got to know each other. Maria, that's her real name, sent this blu-ray to Judy after that concert."**

 **"** **Judy actually knows her!"**

 **"** **Yes, in fact Judy asked her to spend Christmas with us," she said watched his eyes go wide. "She'll be her in a few days. I'll have a few close friends over to meet her."**

 **He smiled and took her hand. She giggled.**

 **"** **You're invited."**

 **He gathered her up in his arms and spun her around.**

 **"** **Thank you!"**

 **"** **Stop that!" she squealed still smiling. "Put me down! Bunnies are delicate!"**

 **Then impulsively he kissed her and the kiss lengthened. When it ended they sat down on the couch and then their eyes met. She smiled.**

 **"** **You did pretty well."**

 **He blushed and she giggled.**

 **"** **You didn't mind?"**

 **"** **Idiot!" she said and then kissed him.**

 **He lay back on the couch and held her gently. When the kiss ended she sat up straddling him.**

 **"** **You did pretty well," he said and smiled.**

 **"** **I've kissed a buck or two."**

 **"** **Should I be jealous?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **I've kissed a vixen or two."**

 **"** **Your mother and sister don't count."**

 **He laughed until his sides ached.**

 **"** **Oh God! I guess I deserved that."**

 **"** **So what do we do now?"**

 **"** **That obvious," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "We watch Gazelle."**

* * *

 **Jill knocked on the door and opened it.**

 **"** **Time to rise and shine!" Jill bellowed and they both jerked awake.**

 **Judy didn't want to get up. Her Fox was felt so warm and inviting. She just wanted to snuggle with him for another couple more hours. She yawned and felt him lick the back of her neck. If they didn't get up they wouldn't get any breakfast. She opened her eyes to Jill's smiling face.**

 **"** **Morning Jill, Daniel."**

 **"** **So what did you two do last night?"**

 **"** **Went back to the movies," she said without thinking.**

 **"** **And probably saw the Gazelle movie again."**

 **That's exactly what they did. It was such a surprise that first time, but the second time she actually watched it and it was actually quite good. The love scenes were so well done that Judy thought that Maria and the actor might have actually been making love. She'd have to talk to Maria. She could tell her Fox enjoyed the movie the second time too. When they'd got back to her room he was quite frisky. She didn't use Mary's advice, but with one look he stopped. Then she yawned, looked at her sister, and just smirked.**

 **"** **So what about you two?"**

 **"** **We walked around the mall, Daniel bought me this necklace – she lifted it, and went to the arcade. Then we came home and watched Maria's concert. Then we went to bed."**

 **"** **I slept on the couch again."**

 **He didn't seem quite so happy about it this time.**

 **"** **The snow finally stopped," Jill said.**

 **"** **There must have gotten four feet over the last couple of days," Steven said.**

 **"** **You two want to go on another date?" Judy asked.**

 **"** **OK, but we're not going to see that movie again."**

 **Judy giggled.**

 **"** **Let's get together after breakfast and think of something."**

 **"** **I'll talk to Sofia and Steven."**

 **"** **OK, we'll meet you in the dining room in 45."**

 **Nick heard the door shut and stretched.**

 **"** **Morning Fluff," he said and hugged his bunny. "Hurry up and I'll help you brush your fur."**

 **She gave him the same look she did the night before. He smiled and hugged her.**

 **"** **Sorry."**

 **"** **Dumb Fox," she said and then kissed him on the nose. "Maybe I'll get you that movie after we're married."**

 **He chuckled.**

 **"** **And then we can reenact some of the scenes," he said and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **Maybe."**

* * *

 **Skating, Nick thought as the six of them walked through the tunnel. He looked at his bunny and she only smiled. Her sly smile gave him the feeling that he'd been hustled. He looked back for a moment at the others. Jill and Daniel walked close together and now he had an arm around her. Things were moving faster than her thought. Sofia trotted along on all fours as did Steven beside the Leopardess. They bumped together from time to time like playful kits. He'd expected those two to become close since he could tell they were so much alike. He felt like they all knew something that he didn't. That worried him a bit.**

 **Today his bunny wore her long pink coat with the white fur trim and a white muffler. He smiled and she looked up at him.**

 **"** **Don't you even think it!"**

 **"** **What?" he said, but leaned close and then whispered, "Fluff, you look so cute today."**

 **She growled and then heard a few chuckled from behind them.**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **"** **I love you."**

 **He put an arm around his bunny and gave her a hug. They heard several more chuckles.**

 **"** **They're such a cute couple," Jill said in a stage whisper.**

 **Nick snickered and his bunny growled again. They walked in silence for a time, but he kept an arm around his bunny. Eventually she relaxed and leaned against him.**

 **"** **So are we getting close?"**

 **"** **We take a right at the next cross tunnel and then we'll be there in five minutes."**

 **Nick heard Jill giggle and he knew he was in trouble. Ten minutes later Nick looked up at the sign: ice skating. He sighed and looked at his bunny. She grinned from ear to ear.**

 **"** **Come on Nick!"**

 **She grabbed his hand and pulled to the counter. First he watched his bunny put on her skates and then started on his.**

 **"** **So Carrots, when you said you wanted to take me skating, I assumed you meant roller skating."**

 **"** **What's the matter Nick?" she asked and grinned. "Worried you'll slip?"**

 **"** **I'll have you know, Fluff, you happen to be taking to an expert, Skater-Fox," he said and grinned back at her. "Ice skating can't be that much different than roller skating."**

 **The others watched and listened, but didn't say a word. Judy only smiled and made a sound of derision.**

 **"** **OK then, Nick," she said skating away. "Let's see if your skating skills are as smooth as your silver tongue."**

 **He rose and carefully skated behind his bunny.**

 **"** **Alright Officer Toot-Toot, try not to be too smitten with my moves."**

 **His bunny turned skating backward with her hands behind her back smiling.**

 **"** **I'll do my best to contain my excitement, Nick."**

 **"** **I'm gonna show you that ice skating is no different than roller skating," he said still skating carefully toward her. "In fact I can ska…"**

 **His feet went out from under him and he landed face first at his bunny's feet. He heard the others laughing.**

 **"** **You were saying?"**

 **"** **I feel like I'm been hustled somehow …"**

 **"** **Well …," she began and smiled looking down at him. "You're not wrong."**

 **She's gonna to be the death of me – I swear it! he thought and struggled to his feet. Then he skidded forward and he went into a pole face first. Fortunately he wasn't going too fast and was able to grab it before he fell. Then he tried to follow her and skated directly into a snow bank. At least this time it didn't hurt, he thought and rolled onto his back. She skated over and he watched his bunny facepalm as she stood over him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that her panties where hot pink. Very wisely and for the rest of his life he would keep that little bit of knowledge to himself. Fluff, if you weren't so damned cute, he thought for a moment and immediate put that thought out of his mind embarrassed.**

 **"** **Ice skating is a little different from roller skating, huh Nick," she said looking down at him. He heard some laughter from their friends and other animals. "Can I give you a hand?"**

 **Did she have to rub it in? He took her hands and she got him to his feet. Then she held on and smiled up at him – her ears up and eyes shining. God! She was so cute! He couldn't help but smile and for the rest of the time they skated holding each other closely. He thought that maybe ice skating wasn't so bad after all.**

* * *

 **They were up the next morning early before Jill's usual noisy wake up call.**

 **"** **How you feelin' Nick?" she asked and grinned. "A bit stiff this morning?"**

 **Jill giggled and then watched her sister's ears turn pink. She saw Nick with a little smirk on his face as he turned away and walked toward the bathroom. She felt Daniel come up behind her.**

 **"** **Remember this morning," he whispered. They'd woken up with him holding her body tightly against his. Her ears turned pink too.**

 **"** **Are you ready?"**

 **They needed to eat breakfast early since they had to pick up Catherine at 9am. The roads had finally been plowed the day before, but they were still had a layer of snow on them. The drive to the train station that would usually take only twenty minutes would now probably now take a least an hour.**

 **"** **Mom should have our breakfasts really by the time we get down there," Jill said and led the way.**

 **There were already a couple of dozen Rabbits waiting in line by the time they arrived. Jill led them into the kitchen and got out the pancakes that were being kept warm for them. Nick looked at a clock: 6:54. They ate and were on the road at 7:36. Fortunately Jill and Daniel had gotten up early and swept that snow off his car. The roads weren't quite as bad as he'd thought and they arrived at 8:24.**

 **"** **We've still got forty minutes," Nick said as he looked at the arrival board. "The train from Zootopia was only going to be about ten minutes late."**

 **"** **Let's go to the coffee shop," Judy said and led the way.**

 **It was hot chocolates all around and Nick sprung for it. They sat in a booth and were quiet for a while just sipping their drinks.**

 **"** **What's your mother like?" Daniel asked breaking the silence.**

 **"** **She's a vixen," he said and they all laughed. "She's a force of nature. We had a little trouble in Zootopia about six months ago and had to go to Chief Bogo's office to get it cleared up. Catherine didn't take any of his crap and Judy and I got an extra week off to boot."**

 **"** **Daniel, you'll like her and she'll probably like you," Judy said and winked. "Jill, you'd better hold onto him tight. You remember Catherine."**

 **Jill giggled and clung to her Fox.**

* * *

 **They walked out to the platform and saw the train in the distance.**

 **"** **We timed it right," Judy said leaning against her Fox. He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. The train pulled in and slowed.**

 **"** **Arriving Zootopia Express," came the voice over the stations' loudspeaker.**

 **The train stopped and the doors opened. Animals trooped out and everyone looked for Catherine. Finally just as the last of the animals exited and Catherine came walking down the platform followed by a Cheetah carrying their bags.**

 **"** **Nicky!" she cried and hugged her kit. "You still look handsome as ever. Judy, Jill, and someone new."**

 **"** **Daniel Ma'am."**

 **"** **Please call me Catherine," the vixen said and smiled.**

 **The Tod blushed and Jill stood a bit closer to her Fox. Catherine raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **Jill, I see you found a new friend."**

 **"** **Ben!" Judy said hopping into her friends arms and hugging him. "Ben, I glad to see you, but I thought you were coming later."**

 **"** **Catherine and I are together," he said and smiled at the vixen.**

 **"** **We certainly are," she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.**

 **"** **Mom?"**

 **"** **Nick, Catherine and I have been dating over the last few months."**

 **"** **Mom."**

 **"** **Nicky, let's go and we'll talk on the way to the burrow. Ok?"**

 **They walked to the car and soon discovered a bit of a problem. They thought there would only be five animals on the way back, but now there were six. Even though Ben had lost all the extra weight he still was a large full grown male Cheetah. Judy quickly came up with one solution.**

 **"** **Jill can sit up here with Nick and I and Daniel will sit in her back with you too."**

 **"** **Or Jill could just sit in my lap," Daniel said and smiled.**

 **"** **Jill, you might want to take him up on that offer," Catherine said and laughed.**

 **Jill didn't have to think about it long and hopped into his lap. Daniel put the seatbelt around both of them and hugged his bunny.**

 **"** **Ready to go Nick," Jill said.**

 **The first few minutes of the drive was quiet and Judy could tell her Fox didn't know what to say to his mother.**

 **"** **Catherine," Judy began, "how did you and Ben get to be …well … ah …"**

 **"** **Lovers," Catherine supplied and Ben chuckled. "Remember when we had lunch with Ben."**

 **"** **Of course," Judy said.**

 **"** **Well I just couldn't stop thinking about him," she explained, "and a few days later I looked him up in the phonebook."**

 **"** **There couldn't be many."**

 **"** **There's only two," Ben supplied. "I met him once and he's a third or fourth cousin or something."**

 **"** **Anyway I got him on the first try and we talked," she said and smiled at the memory. "Then I asked him over for supper and we talked some more."**

 **"** **Catherine's a great cook!" Ben said and hugged her. "I just love her chicken pot pie."**

 **Everyone laughed but Nick.**

 **"** **Anyway as I said we've been dating over the last few months and we've fallen in love."**

 **"** **We did, didn't we."**

 **They looked into each other's eyes and Ben kissed her.**

 **"** **Nicky, you've been awfully quiet."**

 **"** **Let's just say I'm a bit surprised, but really I'm happy for you. Mother you know it's not easy being a mix species couple."**

 **"** **Nick," Judy said.**

 **"** **Judy, he's right. We've seen the stares and heard a few comments. No one has said anything directly to us. I think Ben is a bit imposing and they think twice. I've seen Ben angry, but not at me. We have argued a bit, but nothing too important."**

 **"** **Making up is interesting," he said and kissed the vixen again.**

 **Catherine chuckled.**

 **"** **It is, isn't it?"**

 **"** **Do you have any plans?" Nick asked.**

 **"** **Not yet," she said. "For now we just want to enjoy ourselves."**

* * *

 **Ben carried the suitcases and they were taken to the twelve floor. When the elevator doors opened and Catherine came face to face with a Leopardess. She caught her scent and her nose twitched. Then a dim memory returned.**

 **"** **Sofia?"**

 **"** **Oh my God! Catherine!"**

 **"** **It's been what twenty years!"**

 **Even though Catherine was tall for a Fox she easily fit under the Sofia's chin when they hugged.**

 **"** **You know her!" Steven and Ben said simultaneously and then looked at each other.**

 **"** **Catherine was like my second mother when I was teenager," Sofia said and hugged the vixen again. "Actually she more like a mother than my mother ever was. The only thing that Leopard did right was to get our family out of that hellhole and to Zootopia."**

 **"** **Your mother?"**

 **"** **She died ten … no … eleven years ago."**

 **"** **Your brothers and sisters?"**

 **"** **Most still live in Zootopia and are doing OK."**

 **"** **You wanta talk?"**

 **"** **I was just going to help Bonnie start lunch."**

 **"** **We'll put our suitcases in our room and we'll both help her. What do ya think?"**

 **"** **Sound good to me!"**

 **"** **Jill, which room is ours?"**

 **"** **Take any of them, except the one Sofia and Steven are using."**

 **Catherine looked at Steven and smiled.**

 **"** **We'll take the room next to yours," she said and looked at Ben.**

 **"** **I'll unpack," he said, "and catch up with you later. Ok?"**

 **"** **Thanks Ben," she said and kissed him.**

 **They got in the elevator and door started to close.**

 **"** **So you found yourself a handsome Tod," they heard Catherine say as the doors shut.**

 **Ben looked at Steven and they both burst out laughing and were soon joined by the others.**

* * *

 **Both Catherine and Sofia cooked for the predators. Sofia had gotten an entire turkey from The Wild Fox the previous day and started it cooking before breakfast. Catherine had quickly made bread stuffing and the gravy when the turkey was done. When it was set on the table the predators cheered the cooks. Steven carved since had the most experience. Everyone agreed that lunch was wonderful.**

 **"** **So Jill," Catherine said and smiled at the Rabbit, "you up for a bit of competition?"**

 **"** **Are you going to wear your glasses?"**

 **"** **I have a new pair!"**

 **"** **Mom."**

 **"** **Competition?" Sofia asked.**

 **"** **You did notice the range, didn't ya?"**

 **"** **I did."**

 **The Leopardess and vixen smiled at each other. The news spread first through the Hopps burrow and then to several of the surrounding ones like wildfire. Interested Rabbits soon gathered. There were so many contestants that the competition lasted almost to suppertime. Catherine with her new shooting glasses won both the pistol and rifle competitions.**

* * *

 **Since Tuesday was movie night in the Hopps burrow many of the visiting Rabbits stayed and had brought along their own suppers. Bonnie and her helpers made sandwiches for everyone else. Catherine and Sofia used the leftover turkey in the predator's sandwiches.**

 **"** **I wonder what movie they're showing," Judy said and her Fox shrugged.**

 **"** **We'll find out soon enough," he said and the lights dimmed.**

 **First there were a few cartoons and then the main feature. The music started and the word Zootopia burst across the screen. Judy glared at her Fox.**

 **"** **You knew!"**

 **"** **Maybe."**

 **"** **Did you arrange this!"**

 **"** **Maybe."**

 **"** **Tonight you're sleeping on the couch!"**

 **"** **Maybe."**

 **As the movie opened it showed how the first Rabbit became a police officer and was soon involved in the missing mammal case. Her partner was a streetwise Fox who she hustled into helping her. In two hours they ended up solving two cases and putting two corrupt mayors in jail. Maria even had a part playing herself as Gazelle.**

 **When the movie ended the crowd gave the two heroes a standing ovation. Judy turned pink from head to toe. Nick smiled.**

 **"** **Let's watch it again!" came the chant from the crowd.**

 **"** **Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said and facepalmed.**

 **Nick laughed and the movie began.**

* * *

 **Early Wednesday morning a large SUV pulled up and parked in front of the Hopps Burrow. Then a Gazelle made her way through the snow and knocked on the front door. A teenage Rabbit who had been up all night playing videogames opened it. She looked up at the tall Gazelle and yawned.**

 **"** **Who are you?"**

 **"** **Maria."**

 **"** **It's awfully early," the doe said and yawned. "Breakfast isn't for like two hours."**

 **"** **May I come in?" she said and shivered. "It's a bit cold."**

 **"** **OK."**

 **Maria entered and shut the door.**

 **"** **Should I get my mom?"**

 **"** **Is Judy here?"**

 **"** **She's probably still sleeping," the doe said and yawned again. "You should have been her last night." Maria raised an eyebrow. "Judy got mad at Nick."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **It was movie night and they showed Zootopia."**

 **"** **Oh God!"**

 **"** **Twice."**

 **Maria chuckled and kind of wished she had been.**

 **"** **Could you take me to Judy's room?"**

 **"** **Ya know you kinda look liked the Gazelle in the movie."**

 **Maria smiled.**

 **"** **And there's a good reason for that," she said and smiled, "because I was the Gazelle in the movie."**

 **Maria thought it was fun to watch the Rabbit's face as she connected the dots in her sleepy brain. Finally the light bulb lit and she chuckled at the surprise on the Rabbit's face.**

 **"** **You're really Gazelle!"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Now could you please take me to Judy's room?"**

 **"** **Sure!" she said and led her to an elevator.**

 **The doors opened and she came face to face with a bunny and Fox.**

 **"** **You're Maria!" the Rabbit said.**

 **"** **And you're not Judy."**

 **"** **I'm Jill and this is Daniel."**

 **"** **I wanted to see her, but she tells me they're asleep," she said and indicated the other Rabbit. "I was just going to wait."**

 **"** **I wasn't going to wake them for an hour yet," Jill said, "but you can come down to the dining room and wait. We were going to help mom with breakfast."**

 **"** **Maybe I could help too."**

* * *

 **"** **Judy."**

 **The Rabbit smiled and snuggled closer to her Fox. Then she felt a hand brush her face.**

 **"** **Nick," she said and smiled still asleep.**

 **"** **Time to get up."**

 **She groaned and tried to move, but her Fox held her tight.**

 **"** **Nick."**

 **He yawned and looked to the face of a Gazelle.**

 **"** **Maria?"**

 **"** **In the flesh," she said and smiled.**

 **Nick's mind flashed back to the movie and he blushed. Maria laughed.**

 **"** **Maria?"**

 **"** **Good morning Judy," she said and smiled. "I see you didn't make poor old Nick sleep on the couch."**

 **Now Judy blushed and she laughed again.**

 **"** **Anyway, it's time to get up," she said and touched Judy's arm. "Breakfast's almost ready. Do you want me to wash your back?"**

 **Now Judy laughed and got out of bed. She took her friend's hand and led her to the bathroom. Then she looked back at Nick and winked. He heard a lot of giggling from the shower and noted that it took a bit longer than usual.**

 **"** **Fluff, you and Maria go on ahead," he said. "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do and I'll meet you in the dining room after my shower. OK?"**

 **"** **Sure."**

* * *

 **Nick walked through the door and saw his bunny sitting with everyone else. He sat beside her and filled his plate from the pots on the table. His bunny uncovered a bowl with few things from the buffet.**

 **"** **Thanks," he said and kissed her cheek.**

 **He noted smiles from around the table and returned them. He took the first bite and sighed.**

 **"** **This is excellent," he said taking another fork full of eggs and noodles. "Who made it?"**

 **Judy giggled.**

 **"** **You!"**

 **"** **With a bit of help from Maria and your mother," she said and grinned. "It's Maria's recipe."**

 **"** **Thanks," he said looking at them. "So what are we going to do today?"**

 **"** **What do you want to do?" Catherine asked.**

 **He looked at Maria and smiled. Then he got devilish look in his eyes.**

 **"** **Let's take Maria to the movies."**

 **Several animals chuckled and Maria groaned and then facepalmed.**

* * *

 **After the movie the group adjourned to Snarlbucks. They sat in the back and had to put two tables together. Nick and his bunny sat across from Maria. The waitress brought their orders and looked at Maria.**

 **"** **You look a lot like Gazelle in the movie," she said and set Maria's coffee on the table.**

 **"** **I'll tell you a secret," Maria said and the Rabbit leaned a bit closer. "We're closely related almost like sisters."**

 **"** **Really!" the Rabbit gushed. "What's Gazelle really like? You always hear things about famous people."**

 **"** **She's really nice and just loves her fans," Maria said and smiled.**

 **"** **Thanks," the Rabbit said and hurried away.**

 **The group looked at Maria and laughed.**

* * *

 **The first that Nick knew there was trouble was the sound of his mother's pistol being cocked. He turned his head and saw them coming through the door – Jackals. Two of them he recognized as the ones that he and Judy had fought in Zootopia six months ago. This time they were armed! The table in front of him disappeared, flew across the room, and bowled over the first six of them. He saw one of them raise a pistol and its head disappeared in a red mist. He threw Judy to the floor and then covered her with his body.**

 **Five more times the large hand gun boomed and then he heard a roar and screams. Then there were a few more shots from a different gun. He felt his bunny squirm under him, but held her tight until a few couple of minutes until it grew relatively quiet. There were still a few moans when he looked up. Sofia and Ben stood over dead Jackals literally covered with blood from head to foot. Maria held two long bladed knives and was bloody up to the elbows. Blood and gore dripped from her horns and there was even some on her feet. Daniel lay on the floor bleeding from the side with a Jackal beside him - a large knife protruding from its chest. He didn't see Catherine, Steven, or Jill.**

 **Then he heard more gunshots from the mall. Everyone ducked low as the firing rose in intensity. After a few minutes it petered off and then came to an end. Animals slowly rose around the coffee shop.**

 **"** **Nick, get off me!"**

 **"** **Are you hurt?" he asked rising and then started running his hands over her body.**

 **She hugged her Fox.**

 **"** **I'm not," she said pulling back and looking into his eyes. "Thanks to you my brave Fox."**

 **She hugged him again.**

 **They went to Daniel and gently lifted him into a chair. Judy checked the cut across the Fox's ribs and found that it was still bleeding, but the cut only superficial. Ben, Sofia, and Maria had spread out checking the other patrons for injuries. Nick pulled the knife from the dead Jackal and then went to check on the others. In his twenty years on the streets of Zootopia and his time in the ZPD he'd never seen anything like this. He had to step carefully not to slip on the blood that covered floor.**

 **He flipped over the first Jackal with his foot and its throat was torn out.**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **"** **Judy, just stay there with Daniel."**

 **"** **But …"**

 **"** **Please!" he said and sighed. "Judy, you really don't need to see this."**

 **Then next Jackal had half it face missing. Now Nick thought he really didn't need to see this either, but now he was going to see it through. The third one was still alive, but only barely. He recognized it as one of the ones that had attacked him in Zootopia. Its handgun lay on the floor and retrieved it. Then he rose and stepped over the body. He heard the front door open, spun, and brought the weapon up.**

 **Catherine stepped through the door first followed by Jill and Steven. She was armed with an assault rifle and the others with various pistols. She smiled at her kit and he lowered his weapon. They joined him checking the bodies.**

* * *

 **Since the BunnyBurrow police department had never dealt with a shooting incident of this magnitude it called on the ZPD for help. Chief Bogo, three coroners, and four ZPD forensic teams were transported in several helicopters to the mall. There 39 dead and 74 animals injured. Of the 34 Jackals 31 were dead of either gunshot, knife, claw, and/or bite wounds. Two of the Jackals were not expect to live and last one would live, but probably never come out its coma. The other five dead were Rabbits. All the other injured were bystanders who were either caught in the crossfire or were attacked by the Jackals when they tried to escape. They were all expected to live.**

 **Chief Bogo expected to be bad, but when he entered the Snarlbucks he almost became physically ill. The BPD had left everything as it was after removing the injured. Years ago there had been a gang war in Zootopia which had propelled Mr. Big to be the top crime boss. He'd only been a Lieutenant at the time. There had been shootouts and multiple murders, but it was nothing like this. There were Jackal bodies piled like someone had stood fought them off hand to hand. He noted that there were three of these.**

 **There were Jackals shot dead just past the barista's station and several others just inside the door. He walked out and followed the bodies in ones and twos. He found the last eight where they had tried to make a last stand. Then he went to place where all the weapons found at the crime scene had been collected. There were at least a dozen pistols – one of which he recognized, knives of every description – two were long bladed stilettos, baseball bats with nails driven through them, and rifles – one an assault rifle.**

 **Then to where a temporary triage center had been setup in an empty department store. It had served its purpose and only animals that waited there were the ones involved in the incident. He took a chair and looked at them.**

 **"** **Was it necessary to kill them all?"**

 **They only stared at him.**

 **"** **Don't answer that!" came a new voice.**

 **Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer.**

 **"** **James, I'm glad you could make it," Catherine said.**

 **"** **I was invited," he said, "and I only heard about this on the train."**

 **Chief Bogo sighed.**

 **"** **Have you read them their rights?"**

 **"** **None of them are under arrest," he said and looked at Catherine, "yet."**

 **Catherine smiled and gave him a wink.**

 **"** **If you wouldn't mind I would like to speak to my clients," he said looking at Chief Bogo. He left and James turned back to the group. "OK, tell me what happened." Everyone started to speak at once. "One at the time please."**

* * *

 **Judy lay in her bed looking at her Fox. She touched his face and then hugged him.**

 **"** **Nick, you were so brave!"**

 **"** **I think I wet my pants!"**

 **Judy laughed and hugged her Fox again.**

 **"** **Only a little," she said and winked, "but you're still my hero. You could have died!"**

 **"** **But you would have lived."**

 **He watched her eyes grow watery and her nose twitch.**

 **"** **Judy," he said and licked her cheek. "Everyone's OK."**

 **He ran his hands down her back, across her bottom, and down the back of her legs. Then he pulled her to him and looked into her eyes. He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. She smiled and reached for him. He couldn't, he thought and lay on his back staring at the ceiling.**

 **"** **Nick."**

 **"** **I almost …"**

 **"** **Nick."**

 **"** **I wanted you to make love to me."**

 **"** **Judy, it wouldn't have been making love. Only sex!"**

 **She felt her ears grow warm and touched his face. Her Fox looked at her.**

 **"** **You're right," she said looking into his eyes. "I feel kinda numb and wanted feel something. I just wanted you to be with me."**

 **They smiled at each other and then held each other close. Soon they slept.**

* * *

 **"** **Ben."**

 **He looked away.**

 **"** **I was savage!"**

 **"** **Ben, you did want you had to do!"**

 **"** **But …"**

 **"** **I love you."**

 **He turned and pulled his vixen close.**

 **"** **I love you too."**

 **Catherine giggled and pulled him closer.**

 **After a time they were exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.**

* * *

 **"** **Steven, I didn't mean to leave you."**

 **"** **You defended me and the others."**

 **"** **I just screamed and leapt," she cried, "without even thinking of you!"**

 **"** **And I was right behind you," he said, "until Catherine handed me a pistol and dragged Jill and I to go after them."**

 **"** **Then I fought with me teeth and claws!"**

 **"** **And you were magnificent!"**

 **She grinned and hugged him. Then he licked her throat and she moaned.**

* * *

 **"** **How are your ribs?" Jill asked.**

 **"** **They still hurt."**

 **"** **Did you take your pills?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **How are you doing?"**

 **"** **OK."**

 **"** **Really."**

 **"** **It's different than shooting at a target."**

 **"** **And it's not like in the movies either."**

 **"** **There isn't any blood."**

 **"** **I know."**

 **Daniel pulled his bunny close and held her.**

* * *

 **Maria sat on the floor and centered herself. She stared at the candle's flame. This wasn't the first time she'd killed, but it was the most unnerving. She didn't even think – just acted and reacted. She threw that table across the room like it weighted nothing and even surprised herself. It must have killed several when it plowed into them and then she was onto them with her knives, her feet, and her horns. She became what the Master had taught her – a weapon. She did feel any fear! She cut, stab, and slash until the enemy was dead. Only afterwards did smell the blood, vomit, piss, and shit and see all the bodies piled around her. She turned and saw Ben and Sofia with bodies piled up around them too. Then without even thinking she cleaned her blades and put them back in her kneeboots. Then she was one with flame and forgot about everything else.**

* * *

 **Thursday went by in a blur. First they spent half the day at the BPD giving their official statements with James present for each. Then the rest was spend getting ready for the big day. The next morning Judy woke and kissed her Fox. She felt him return the kiss and a hand slid down her back coming to rest on her bottom. She giggled.**

 **"** **Merry Christmas," he said and hugged his bunny.**

 **"** **Merry Christmas," she said and kissed her Fox again.**

 **She showered and dressed.**

 **"** **I'll see you upstairs," she said and then shook a finger at him. "Don't be late!"**

 **He smiled at his bunny.**

 **"** **Never."**

* * *

 **As the Wedding March began Nick and Ben stood facing the bride-to-be. Stu walked down the aisle with his daughter on his arm followed by her bridesmaids – Jill, Maria, Sofia, and Catherine. She wore the white wedding dress that had been her mother's and grandmother's.**

 **"Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps please approach the altar." Ben serving as best man and Nick approached from one side and Judy and Stu from the other. "Who gives this Rabbit to be married to this Fox?"**

 **"I do," Stu said and then sat beside his wife.**

 **"Please repeat after me," she said and looked at Nick.**

 **"I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, take thee, Judith Laverne Hopps, to be my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."**

 **"Please repeat after me," she said and looked to Judy.**

 **"I, Judith Laverne Hopps, take thee, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."**

 **"The ring."**

 **Ben handed Nick a gold ring which he placed on his bunny's finger.**

 **"Please repeat after me."**

 **"With this Ring I thee wed."**

 **"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."**

 **There was silence.**

 **"By the power vested in me as Priest of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife."**

 **"You may kiss the bride."**

 **Nick lifted the veil, took his beautiful bunny into his arms, tilted her head back, and their lips touched. When the kissed ended he looked down at his wife and smiled.**

 **"** **I have my Christmas wish," she said and smiled at her husband.**

 **"** **And so do I."**

 **Their lips met again.**


End file.
